To End All Wars
by DreamReader757
Summary: In the midst of World War II, China and Russia must fight for the world and for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me. =)

This is a multi-chapter story viewed in alternating points of view (POV) between China and Russia, starting with China, and keep in mind of the dates.

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers

* * *

><p><strong>China POV<strong>

September 3, 1939

"I-Ivan stop, that tickles aru!" I cried out.

Purple eyes met my chocolate ones as my lover, Ivan Braginski, known to the rest of the world as Russia, stopped nibbling on my neck and grinned at me with his child-like smile. "I'm sorry. Does this make Yao-Yao uncomfortable?"

"Yes! Now let me go, aru, you're squeezing me too tightly."

Of course, that comment only made Russia hold me even tighter and bury his face into my neck again. "Never," he mumbled.

We were curled up together on my bed in the middle of the afternoon, fully clothed, watching what was one of Russia's favorite movies from his homeland, with Chinese subtitles for my viewing pleasure. Not that I ever really watched it; I was too distracted by the long, broad-chested man nestled up against me, his head resting on my shoulder lovingly. I preferred Russia when he was this way: docile, calm, vulnerable even instead of his scary, psychotic self that he liked to display in public. I knew he couldn't help it, but it still made it difficult for me to be with him sometimes.

After a while, he got bored and started to kiss me, which led to touching, which led to the current annoyed, aroused state I was in right now. Pulling Russia closer, a small part of me knew that it would be useless to try and struggle or protest; Russia always had to have his way.

Giving up, I settled back against the soft pillows of my bed and groaned softly as Russia kissed by neck again, his breath caressing my skin. I could hear his breathing increase into the same quick tempo as mine as he ran his hand up my thigh and around my hips, stopping to rest on my lower back. "Ivan," I whispered throatily.

A shy knock on the door pulled me out of my pleasured daze. Russia glared at the door murderously, but I placed a hand on his forearm, trying to calm him before he started with his "kolkolkol" and went for his pipe. "Come in, aru," I called, managing to keep my voice steady.

The door opened and my brother, Japan, entered the room cautiously. He raised an eyebrow at our silhouettes: Russia hovering over me and myself pressed against the pillows. "Sorry to interrupt, but this just came for you," he said coolly, holding up a vanilla envelope.

Red with shame, I pushed Russia away from me and walked over to Japan, taking the letter that he held in his hand. "Thank you, Japan, aru," I said.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed my letter opener. Tearing the sticky flesh off the envelope, I pulled the papers out and looked them over, frowning slightly.

I could hear Russia come up behind me. "What is it, Yao?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I stared at Japan with confusion in my eyes. "It's a summons. They are calling a meeting of all the world nations."

Peering over my shoulder-which wasn't hard for his to do with his six foot height compared to my five four-Russia frowned along with me. "It doesn't say why?"

"No," I responded, forgetting to point out to Russia that it is rude to read over people's shoulders. "Do you know anything about this, Japan, aru?"

Japan shrugged. "I have heard rumors of an emanate war with Germany, maybe that's what they're discussing today. After all, if someone is going to declare war on another country, then the others will want in on it."

"Yes, but I thought that this issue was resolved already, aru."

"Not really, da," Russia said. "Germany has been invading many countries lately, included Hungary and Austria, and Poland being the most recent. France has been threatening to go to war with Germany for months, and this last invasion has been the final straw. Plus, with England behind him, who can stop him? That's probably what the meeting is about today."

Japan nodded in agreement but I was shocked. "You knew about all of this, aru?" I rounded on Russia. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Russia stated. "It's not like all of this is happening in Asia."

"When war is upon us, Russia, I'd prefer to hear about it immediately, aru," I snapped. "And Germany is invading, aru? Aiyah! Has France declared war yet, aru?"

"He said if Germany invaded Poland he will, which Germany has, so I believe so," Japan said.

"And England is behind him, aru? Since when do those two agree on anything, aru?"

"War does crazy things to people," Japan stated, shooting a look at Russia, who glared icily back. I could feel the temperature in the room drop.

"What about America, aru?" I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to have to deal with an issue between my brother and my lover.

"He is choosing to remain neutral, but I'm sure that he'll be backing England in whatever he does," Japan answered.

I nodded, dazed; this was a lot to take in. "Okay, so we'd better get going, aru," I said, briskly walking over to my closet and picking out a white dress shirt. I gave Japan a look. "May I have some privacy, aru?"

"Y-yes, of course," Japan agreed, flustered. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"I still cannot believe that you didn't tell me about this, aru," I snapped at Russia the minute the door closed.

"You already knew, da."

"I didn't know that it had developed into this, aru," I said, rummaging through my closet trying to pick a matching tie. "Does this bother you, aru? I mean, you and Germany are allies, right, aru?"

"Honestly as long as he doesn't try and invade my territories I don't care what happens."

But what if he does? I shuddered slightly; the thought of Russia's wrath terrified even me, his most trusted friend and lover. Giving up on finding a tie, I turned to Russia. "Fair enough, aru. Now, can you please leave so I can change, aru?"

Russia raised an eyebrow at me. "Why so shy, Yao? I have seen you naked plenty of times before, da."

I could feel my face heat up. "Y-yes, well, I'm still angry at you and it is improper to change in front of guests, regardless of the situation, so excuse me, aru." With that said, I dashed into my closet and pulled the doors shut.

My walk-in closet was usually so spacious, but since I was a pack rat the whole floor was littered with boxes and other junk that I refused to part with. Unfortunately, that also left me with about a square foot of space to work with: this will be interesting.

In the soothing darkness, I felt more able to control my thoughts. There was to be another war and, knowing France, he would be recruiting more allies. To be truthful, I just wanted to stay out of it but since England was in control of my brother Hong Kong, who was more or less a part of me, I was going to be dragged into this. Perfect. "Are you okay, Yao?" I heard Russia's concerned voice call to me.

"Fine, aru," I said back as I shrugged my red shirt off and attempted to pull on the white dress shirt, not an easy task to do in the dark.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, aru," I said, deciding that what's done is done and I might as well deal with what's happening now. Like focusing on getting this shirt on. "Are you going to the meeting too, aru?"

"I might as well; I have nothing else to do today."

"Do you need to borrow some nicer clothes, aru?"

"Yeah right, like I'd fit into anything you own, da!"

I managed to get one arm through the shirt, only to discover that it was on backwards. Sighing, I slipped it off. "I'm sure I could find you something, aru."

"I'll pass. Besides, I don't think anyone really cares what I wear."

There's probably some fact to that, and even if they did they wouldn't say anything to him anyway for fear he'd kill them. "If it helps, I care, aru," I said as I backed into the wall, banging my knee on a box in the process. At least I got an arm into the shirt.

"Yao?" Russia called again, concerned.

"I'm all right, aru," I said, cursing under my breath in Chinese at my throbbing leg. I kicked the box out of the way and attempted to shrug my other arm into the shirt with minimal luck.

"Do you need help in there?"

"No! No, I can do it myself, aru," I said, jerking my arm around in an attempt to fit it through the remaining sleeve.

After a few seconds, I managed to find the hole. Perfect. I was almost done dressing, but as I took a step forward I managed to step on something sharp. I let out a loud yelp of pain, but both of my arms were in the shirt. Victory!

The door to my closet opened and Russia stood in the doorway, his face full of alarm due to my outburst. But when he saw me, hunched over, clutching my aching foot with my shirt open, he cracked a small smile. "Ah, Yao-Yao, you look too funny," Russia commented.

Too tired to say anything, I simply gave him the look of death, which must have looked something like a mouse glaring at a tiger. He laughed and was in front of me in two easy strides, grabbing the tails of my open shirt and pulling me to him. "W-what are you doing, aru?" I stuttered as I felt Russia's hands fiddling with my shirt.

"I'm just helping Yao dress," Russia said as he started buttoning the shirt closed. "He always looks so cute when he's dressed up."

My face flushed at deep crimson, but I let him finish what he was doing. When he was done, he smiled and smoothed my shirt down, his hands sliding down my chest briefly. "Just as I thought; you look so adorable, da," he praised.

Before I could protest, Russia bent down and kissed me deeply, holding me to him. I felt my eyes drift closed as I reached up and ran my fingers through his light blond hair. One of Russia's hands made its way to my shirt, slowly undoing one of the buttons that he did as I pulled him closer.

There was a knock on my door as Japan poked his head inside. "Are you ready, China?" he asked.

We broke away and my face blushed scarlet. "Y-Yes, aru. Sure, w-we'll be right down, aru," I reassured him as I rapidly redid my top button that Russia managed to undo, happy that it only made it to the one button.

Not bothering to close the door this time, Japan gave us a questioning look before he turned away and headed down the stairs. I groaned softly and tilted my head back to stare blankly at the ceiling, embarrassed that my brother caught us at yet another intimate moment. But at the softest of touches on my lower back, I turned to face a love-struck Russia. "Are you ready to go?" he asked me, talking my hand in support.

I took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze in acknowledgement and we made out the door. I didn't know how crazy this meeting would be or how frightening this next war would become, but I felt that as long as I had Russia by my side, I could get through anything.

* * *

><p>So like I said: first Fanfic, so let me know what you think. Please review! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I know this was a quick update but I just had to get this chapter out there. In the future, updates will be more spaced out. =)

This one is written in Russia's point of view (POV) so it should be a little more...interesting. *kolkolkol*

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I was creative enough to come up with Hetalia Axis Powers. But unfortunately, I'm not, so I don't own it.

* * *

><p><strong>Russia POV<strong>

I've been to plenty of meetings before, invited or otherwise, but I've never been to one like this.

When China and I first walk in, we are greeted by America- well, China was greeted, I was just stared at-who ushered us inside the conference room. It was a smaller room, with a small round table with chairs seated all around it and a giant chalkboard covering the southern wall. Other nations were there too: France and England obviously, but to my surprise there was Switzerland, Prussia, Spain, Greece, Sealand, and one other country whose name escapes me…he looks like America but isn't America…whatever.

China and Japan immediately sat down next to each other, China giving me a small smile of encouragement to sit down next to him; it was all he could do. Even though everyone knew we were in a relationship, we still had to keep up the code of decency and discreetness in these formal functions. It one reason why I hated coming to these things; even though China and I usually went at it all night, during the day we had to treat each other like strangers. If I had my way, I'd take China in my arms right then and there and beat whoever commented with my pipe, but China was insistent on the strict code of regulations that helped keep us in line.

I started to walk over to China to sit next to him when France popped out of nowhere and took the seat next to China, placed an arm around his chair and started talking to him. I could feel my heart speed up in anger and my soul grow cold as I contemplated the many ways I could kill him. Bashing his head in with my pipe? Wringing his neck with my bare hands? Lighting him on fire? That last one was a good but where would I find the matches?

"Hey, Russia!"

I tore my murdering gaze from France and China and turned to the nation who was addressing me: Prussia.

"Hello, Prussia," I replied with my wide, fake smile. "How are you, da?

"Fine, Russia. Hey, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" I asked like I cared, although I was really still starting at France out of the corner of my eye. I saw France mumble something and China start to laugh. Stabbing him with a poker?

"Italy has joined forces with Germany."

That caught my attention. "Which one?" I asked. That Romano was a sly one.

"North Italy. Feliciano."

"North Italy?" I let out a laugh. "He is useless, da. I wish Germany the best of luck dealing with him."

"Yes he is a weak one, but the easier to invade. Hey, why don't we work together and occupy his vital regions?"

I frowned. "Work with you? So you can stab me the back later? I don't think so."

Prussia gave me his trademark sneer. "If anyone would stab anyone in the back it's you, you sociopathic, psychotic bastard!"

I turned my death glare away from France and onto Prussia. "Care to repeat that, da? I don't think I caught the last part."

I half expected him to give me that same retort, which I would have welcomed given I would have had the excuse to murder someone, even if it wasn't France. Instead, to my dismay, he stared at my smiling face with a look of absolute terror. "N-nothing. It was nothing!" Prussia stammered. "Maybe some other time then, Russia?"

"Maybe some other time," I repeated still smiling, but I turned away from him to stare at France and China again. However, from the corner of my eye, I could see Prussia flush with anger and stomp over to Switzerland and start rambling while Switzerland flashed me a quick look of confusion. I just continued to smile.

France was still talking to China, however now he was leaned in close, too close for my comfort. Or China's for that matter, for he looked immensely uncomfortable. I clutched my pipe like it was my lifeline, though it suited itself more as a stress ball at this moment. Drown in a pitcher of water?

He leaned in closer and whispered into China's ear, causing China to flush with embarrassment and fury and turn away, crossing his arms over his chest. His Cheshire cat grin growing wider, he pulled China's chair closer to him and whispered in his ear again. China flushed even more and snapped an inaudible retort at him. Why wasn't Japan doing anything to stop this? It was obvious that China was uncomfortable. Slit his throat and watch him bleed out onto the floor?

Not giving up whatever game he was playing, France said one more quick remark before China whirled around and slapped him across the face. God I love man. Stunned and furious, France caught China's wrist and said something in a harsher tone, making China's face lose some of his high color. Okay, that was it.

I was there in less than a second, my hand squeezing France's shoulder hard, my I-will-personally-enjoy-killing-you smile plastered on my face. "Excuse me, is there a problem?" I asked sweetly.

France blanched white. "N-no. There's n-no p-problem," he stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I inquired, my voice growing a little colder with every word I spoke. "Because I see China looks really uncomfortable. You wouldn't know anything about that would you, France?"

"N-not at all!" France squeaked. "W-we're just playing around. It's nothing for you to worry about, Russia."

"I hope not. I do not want to have this conversation with you again, France," I said as I let a bit of my pipe show through my coat.

France looked so white his face had a grayish tinge to it. "Of c-course not! You won't have to trouble yourself, Russia, don't worry."

"Good." My smile grew wider. "Now, apologize to Ya-er-China."

China's eyes widened as France turned towards him with the look of absolute fear in on his handsome features. "I am so sorry to have upset you, China," France managed to let out.

Embarrassed, China looked down. "It's okay, aru," he replied softly.

"I am glad everything is alright again," I remarked brightly. "Oh, and France."

"Yeah?"

"You're in my seat."

France jumped out of his seat so fast it might have been on fire. "S-sorry, Russia, all yours," he rapidly said as he all but ran away from us.

Happily, I took the vacated seat and put an arm around China protectively. "Are you okay, da?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, aru," China said, shrugging my arm away. "You didn't have to do that, aru."

"Of course I did. France was making you uncomfortable, I could tell from all the way across the room."

"I didn't mean it like that, aru. What I meant to say was, don't do that again, aru."

I frowned. "Why?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me; I can do it myself, aru," China stated flatly, his pride obviously wounded.

Sighing, I leaned in close to China, but not close enough to make it too intimate. "I'll always be there for you, Yao, you know that," I whispered.

"I know that, aru," China whispered back. "And I appreciate it, but next time can you please let me take care of it, aru."

I scoffed. "Yao, you were dying out there after France grabbed you." My blood started to heat up at the mention of the memory.

"No I wasn't! I was briefly startled, aru. But I was handling it fine before then, aru."

I smiled genuinely this time. "Yes, I saw you slap France. You were doing beautifully."

China blushed from the praise. "I was hoping you saw that, aru," he admitted softly.

"I did, and I was very proud of you, da."

China lips upturned into a small smile and he fidgeted in his seat, his fingertips lightly brushing against mine for a succinct moment. God, he looked so good! The light from the window accented the highlights in his soft, dark hair, making it look brown as it fell slightly over his shoulder in its signature ponytail. The rosy redness of his cheeks made his amber eyes sparkle and the coquettish turn of his mouth made his lips look so kissable it took all of my self control not to dive into them. But I would have to settle with just being near him, until we got home and I attacked him in the privacy of the bedroom.

"What was France even saying to you?" I asked curiously.

China turned away from my gaze. "Oh, it was nothing, aru. It was just some inappropriate suggestions; you know how France can get, aru."

I could feel my dark aura clouding over with rage. "What sort of things?" I demanded calmly, coldly.

Before China could answer, the loud banging of the gabble echoed around the room as England announced the start of the meeting.

France immediately took the floor. "Thank you all for coming. I have recently received news that Germany, with the help of Italy, has annexed Poland against all warnings and threats."

He gave us a moment to drink it all in, even though most of us already knew what was going on. Only Sealand and the other one, whose name I can't remember, looked stunned. Greece, on the other hand, continued to sleep. "It is my belief that Germany will attempt to not only take over all of Europe, but the whole orient." He cast a look at China and Japan, the two Asian superpowers, who stared back at him impassively. I knew that none of this fazed China, who was too old and world-weary to be nervous about threat of invasion, but Japan was taking this very well, a little too well. Maybe it was just his personality.

"I implore all of you to join forces with England and I and stand against this threat to our existence," France petitioned passionately. I raised my eyebrows slightly; he wasn't usually this serious. "Anyone who now wishes to speak may have the floor."

Proud of himself, France sat down, smiling at the successful topic to a heated debate. China was the next one to stand. "How do we know that the situation is a dire at you claim, aru?" China questioned.

"Austria and Hungary have already been occupied," England reported. "Poland was just the most recent addition to Germany's empire. We believe that he will be targeting Norway, Belgium and Denmark next."

"Of course, there was no way for you to know that, as secluded as you are," France added. It was obvious that he was still upset about the earlier incident.

China's face flushed but he kept his composure. "Actually, Hungary was never taken over, aru, she joined Germany willingly."

There was a slight uproar due to that one crucial fact that everyone seemed to overlook. England banged his gabbed repeatedly and called for order. Spain and Switzerland started babbling panicky to each other as Sealand hid behind the one that looks like America-what was his name? France looked distressed and Prussia started denying it repeatedly. "This only adds to the crisis," England said once everyone calmed down. "We fear that this will only worsen."

"I agree with England," little Sealand piped up enthusiastically.

"No one cares what you think; you're not even a nation," America stated.

"I am too!" Sealand insisted.

"Are not!" America contradicted.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Will everyone please stop fighting already?" the one America look-alike whispered.

Japan stood there lifeless and China shook his head, mumbling something about their childish behavior. I kept smiling.

"Enough!" England cried, banging his gabble again. "Does anyone have anything sensible to add?"

The one who looked like America raised his hand but everyone ignored him. Switzerland stood up. "Will this be a costly investment?" he asked.

"Of course you'd be worried about the money," Prussia commented.

"So you'd get along fine after becoming broke over nothing."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm awesome like that!"

"It would be more costly to your lives if you didn't join us," France said.

"What about my tomatoes?" Spain asked.

England gave him a bewildered look. "What about them?"

"I just want to know if you would protect my tomato gardens if Germany decided to invade."

"I don't think Germany cares about your tomatoes, aru," China pointed out.

"Italy might, though; he'd probably use all of them to make tomato sauce, da," I exclaimed, delighting myself in watching a usually tan Spain pale to almost chalk white.

"Can we please change the subject?" England groaned.

"Yes, aru," China agreed.

"Let's go back the funds topic," I suggested. "What exactly are you asking us to contribute, da?"

"We ask for you to give us supplies, soldiers and cash," France stated vaguely.

"Just the usual, then," America said with a cocky smile.

"But how much money are you asking us to contribute?" Switzerland questioned.

"Oh my God! Will you shut up about the damn money already?" Prussia cried out, exasperated.

"If you don't shut up I will raid your country with my latest, most advanced weapons," Switzerland threatened.

"I will invade your vital regions with my awesomeness!" Prussia countered.

"I will destroy you!" Switzerland cried, reaching over the table to try and attack Prussia and having to be held back by the tag team of France and Spain.

Prussia leapt over the table and attempted to punch Switzerland, but was thwarted by America, who got in between the two quarreling nations, holding Prussia back. "Don't worry everyone; the hero will save you!" America cried.

"Nobody wants to be saved!" France screamed.

"Nobody wants to save you!" America shouted.

"Shut up you little good-for-nothing!"

"Make me!"

Then France and America started hitting each other, leaving Spain alone to try and keep Switzerland and Prussia from killing each other. Sealand was cowering behind the quiet one who no one remembered while England was pounding his gabble. Greece was still sleeping; it was amazing that he could tune all this out. I could feel my smile grow larger at the chaos around me; this was finally getting interesting.

"I am leaving," I heard Japan say to China.

"What? Already, aru?" China exclaimed. "But we're not done yet, aru. You still have to hear what is being decided, aru."

"Believe me, I am done here," Japan said cooly, pushing his chair back and marching out the door with a steady determination.

"Japan, wait, aru!" China called as he stood up.

"Yao," I said softly, grabbing his sleeve to try and keep him here. "Let him go." China shook my hand off without looking at me and quickly followed Japan.

"China," I raised my voice, but it was too late; he was already out the door.

Around me, order was slowly taking shape once more as the fighting ceased. England continued to bang his gabble as he started to speak again. I wasn't sure which was giving me more of a headache, his voice or his insistent knocking.

"Shut the bloody hell up! This is serious!" England shouted. "If Germany occupies any other country, who's to say that he'll come after one of us soon? Today it's Poland but tomorrow it might be one of you. We have to stand together and fight against this madness, we'll be safer if we ban together."

"We will hold another meeting tomorrow in London. Anyone who is interested in forming an alliance is welcome to come," France added.

America and Sealand were practically panting with anticipation and excitement, but Spain, Switzerland and Prussia all looked uneasy while Greece slept and the nonexistent one-Canada; that was it!-smiled shyly.

"Meeting adorned," England said, slamming his gabble down one last time. As everyone got up to leave, the silence made me realize how intense a headache I had received. I really considered grabbing England's gabble and breaking it in two, but first I had to find China.

Being as tall and large as I was, I was able to push everyone out of the way and get through the slim doorway first. I marched down the hall briskly, searching all over the building for my China. Eventually, I saw him walking back towards where the meeting was held. "I tried to find him but he was too fast, aru," China said. "I don't know what's come over him, aru. He never acts this irrationally and he won't talk to me, aru."

China, looking deeply distressed, was so adorably vulnerable that I took him into my arms without hesitation. It wasn't often that I got to see this proud, constant nation this rattled; I wasn't sure if I was to be concerned or excited. "Give him some time and then try talking to him, da," I said into his hair.

I could feel China nod into my chest. "What is wrong with him, aru?" China's muffled voice asked.

How should I know? I didn't really talk to Japan and it was no secret that he didn't approve of me dating China. It was weird: China was the one who usually gave the advice but in this weird turn of events I was the one playing therapist now. I didn't know what to say, but China needed me so I just decided to say what was simply true. "I don't know why Japan is acting like this, Yao, but there's nothing you can do right now but give him some space and talk to him when the time is right."

Sighing, China dropped his arms and stepped back as I released him. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, aru."

"That is unless you want me to have a private chat with him," I suggested with a grin, stroking my pipe.

"No! No, that's perfectly alright, aru. I'll handle this, aru," China exclaimed rapidly.

"Whatever my little Yao-Yao prefers," I said, throwing me arm around his shoulders and leading him out down the hall.

"Did I miss anything important after I left, aru?" he asked.

"Not really. There's a meeting tomorrow at England's place for all those interested in forming an alliance with them."

China nodded. "I guess I'll go then, aru. I'll probably end up a part of this anyway due to my, um, situation with England so I might as well come of my own accord, aru."

"I see," I said as we approached the building's exit. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with little China fighting alongside France and England, but China had been through this countless times. As hard as it was for me to admit, China was a strong nation and deal with anything he got himself into.

"Are you going to come, aru?" China asked as I pushed the door open and guided him through.

"I might as well. Germany has been getting a little too close to my borders lately for my liking, and he has been getting talking to Lithuania too much. Besides, I'd rather fight alongside Yao than fight against him."

China smiled slightly and nestled closer to me. "I am glad you're here, Vanya, aru."

My heart did a summersault at the sound of the pet name for me that China rarely used. "Of course, Yao-Yao," I addressed him with my pet name for him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw France disappear into the bathrooms located next to the building. Time for a little payback. "Go wait in the car, Yao; I'll be along in a minute. I just have to use the restroom."

Oblivious to my ulterior motives, China smiled and walked over to the car. Once he was safely out of sight, I took my pipe out and sauntered over to the men's room. "Oh, France, are you in here? We still have to finish our chat."

Kolkolkolkolkol.

* * *

><p>Yay, lots of Russian violence! XD Hope you liked this one, so let me know by reviewing. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Yes, I know this is another quick update, but my friend is having problems uploading her chapters onto this site and wants me to test mine. In the future, however, chapters will be posted less often; I gotta leave you all in suspense. =)

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia, but sadly, I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>China POV<strong>

After parting with Russia, I sauntered into my home, exhausted. The meeting had been taken longer and had been crazier then I had expected it to be, plus with running all over the building looking for Japan I was physically and emotionally drained. "I'm getting too old for this, aru," I muttered to myself as I collapsed onto the couch.

Closing my eyes, I mentally ran through the laundry list of things that I still had to do. I still had to prepare my troops and contact my general's to inform them of the coming war. I had to find some way to raise funds even though I was broke due to my earlier conflicts with my little sister, Taiwan. I was worried about Hong Kong being dragged into the fighting, as he was still so young, but being under England's control it was inevitable that he would be. Just the thought of England standing there with my baby brother made my blood boil. He already had control of little Sealand, why did he have to have Hong Kong too?

My other brother, Korea, and Taiwan also had to be warned about this. Truthfully, though, those two I was not looking forward to speaking too. Korea was a sweet and really energetic boy, but his obsession with breasts, mainly mine even though I am a guy and have none, and his insistence that he invented everything, even though most of the common things people use like noodles, paper, etc. came from ME, made me hesitant to visit him. But he was family and I loved him, but did he have to be so damn annoying sometimes?

Taiwan was going to be a struggle. Ever since she broke away from me a few years ago, we've haven't been on good speaking terms. I guess I could have Japan speak to her; she gets along with him at least.

Japan. I almost forgot about him. Groaning, I stood up and stretched my back out before walking up the stairs. Out of all my siblings, Japan was the one I was closest too, so it killed me not knowing what was wrong with him. I was his big brother after all, not to mention that I had practically raised him. If he was upset about something, wouldn't he have told me?

Once up, I could hear a scuffling sound coming from Japan's room. Although he didn't live with me anymore, Japan still had his own room in my house to use whenever he decided to visit, which was often to my delight. My other siblings still had their own rooms as well but Japan was the one who utilized his most often.

I peered inside his room, only to find Japan hastily packing his things, checking only when I stepped into the room and cleared my throat. "Are you going somewhere, aru?" I asked.

Japan looked down at his hands in shame. "I hoped to be gone by the time you got home," he muttered.

"You still didn't answer my question, aru," I pointed out.

He stood there in silence for a few moments before he resumed his task. "Where is Russia-san?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Probably at home, aru, he dropped me off and left. We don't spend every moment together, aru."

He nodded and slammed one suitcase shut, immediately moving on to another. I stood there dumbly for a few minutes before deciding to help him. "So where are you going, aru?"

Japan placed a few colorful garments into the bag, refusing to meet my eyes as he shrugged. "Are you going home, aru?" I asked. To my surprise, he shook his head. "Then where are you headed, aru?"

"That is none of your concern, China," he replied coolly, however meekly.

"I am your brother, aru, whatever you do is my concern."

"Stop that."

"Stop what, aru?"

"Stop acting like you control me," he said roughly.

The usual calmness in his voice was slowly evaporating and being replaced by whatever he was feeling. "I don't, aru," I defended myself weakly.

"Yes you do, Yao, and I cannot take it anymore," Japan stated firmly. "I am tired of living in your shadow. I want to expand my territory and take what's mine. I want to learn more about western culture and do modern things. I want to start a culture that isn't so influenced by you."

"What's wrong with my culture, aru?" I snarled.

"Well, nothing really. I just want to make my own way, China."

"I never wanted to hold you back, Kiku, I support your decisions, aru. I want you to come into your own, aru," I said.

"That's a lie. You don't want me to break from you, Yao."

"Of course I don't, aru! You are my brother, aru, of course I don't want you to leave me."

"So you can continue to pull my strings and decide my life? How much land I can own or who I can communicate with or what I should export or import? I don't want to be controlled anymore."

"That's not true, aru!"

"Yes it is, Yao, you always do this, and not just to me, but to Taiwan and Korea as well. Knowing you, you would have done the same to Hong Kong as well if England didn't take him from you."

I threw down whatever article of clothing of Japans that I was holding in anger. "Don't you dare mention our sister to me, aru! What Taiwan did was an unspeakable betrayal, au!"

"On the contrary, I think she was the only one with sense. She left and now she is flourishing well enough on her own."

"She is broke, aru!"

"So are you."

"So are you, aru!"

"Yes, but I can make money just as well as you can, Yao, probably better since I know more about technology than you do."

"Where are you going, aru?" I cried out desperately.

That halted him for a moment, but he shook it off. "I am going to Germany's house," Japan said so softly I had to strain to hear him. "I am a part of the Axis Powers."

There was dead silence for all of thirty seconds as I struggled to absorb his words. But once they set in, I went off like a volcano. "What, au?" I screamed at him. "You are in alliance with the Axis Powers, aru! How long has this been going on, aru? When was this decided, aru?"

"I made my decision shortly after Germany invaded Poland," Japan said. "I just think that this is my time to gain control of more land and power."

My chest tightened; I couldn't breathe. I grabbed onto the dresser for support as I clutched my hand against my throat. It felt like a heart attack, though unfortunately I couldn't die of one. "You came to the meeting with me, aru. You just went like there was nothing wrong, aru."

"I had to find out what was happening, whether France would gain any allies, though it seems he has gained three: England, Russia and you."

"Russia and I have yet to make our decision, aru."

"I know you, Yao, it's me you're talking to, remember? I knew you made your decision as soon as England entered the war; you would join to protect your own land that England is in control of and to watch Hong Kong. And Russia would follow you, though he has had a pact with Germany for a while."

I attempted to stand on shaky legs and failed, having to clutch onto the dresser again. "You say you know me, aru, but it seems I don't know you. You are not the brother I raised so long ago, aru," I said, my voice trembling with emotion.

A sort of sadness crossed over his features. "I am sorry you think that way. I don't want us to be enemies, Yao, I know it doesn't seem that way but I don't."

"Oh do you, aru?" I snapped. "It seems that way to me."

He ignored me and closed the lid of his final suitcase. "I would rather you join us, Yao, you are a strong country with much to offer us in terms of land and an army. You could serve under my orders, and in turn I could promise you protection. That and if we win, which we will, I would give you Hong Kong back, our brother."

I stiffened a gasp of pain. Hong Kong: my baby brother, the one who has always been the most apart of me out of all my siblings. I would give almost anything to have him back, living under my roof, to be guided by me and me alone. Almost. "Never," I spat. "I would never join you and that madman, Germany, and that idiot Italian, aru. To do that would be to sell my soul, and I refuse to do this, aru. What Germany is doing is a sin, a crime against nature and he must be stopped, aru. I pity you, Kiku, and your inability to see that, aru. You may promise me the earth, Kiku, but it is not yours to control, aru. I cannot join you, aru, but I beg of you, do not leave me. Do not leave me and the life that we had together for some fantasy, aru. I'm begging you, Kiku, please don't leave."

Japan, shaking his head, gathered his things. "I am sorry to hear that, China; you would have been a great asset to us."

"Don't leave, Kiku, aru," I begged, grasping onto his shoulder.

He continued to shake his head. "It's too late. I am sorry, Yao, I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it is too late."

"Kiku, don't leave me, aru," I whispered, squeezing his shoulder harder.

Gently, he pulled my hand away from him with anguish in his brown eyes. "I am so sorry, Yao," he said softly. I watched with horror as he pushed past me and walked out the door, closing it with a soft click.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as I saw him go. The world started to spin as I dropped down onto my knees, clutching my chest, gasping for air. I don't know how long I stayed in that position but, finally, I came to my senses and I sprang up. "Japan!" I cried, pulling the door open and running out of the room.

"Japan, aru! Japan, aru!" I shouted, leaping down the stairs. "Japan, aru! Don't leave, aru!"

I ran down the hallway, pausing only for a second to check each room. "Japan, please wait, aru! Don't leave me, please aru! Japan, my brother, please don't leave me, aru! Japan, aru!"

With one last spark of hope, I yanked the front door open and burst through it. "Japan, aru! Japan, aru!" I cried and screamed.

Finally, when my voice was growing horse and my drive started to weaken, I let out one last defeated wail. "KIKU, ARU!" I shrieked, dropping to my hands and knees, shaking with pain and distress.

I held myself tightly, rocking myself and mumbling in my native tongue until the sun started to set. Wearily, I picked myself up and dragged me inside, up the stairs and into my room, collapsing onto the consoling pillows and comforting sheets.

I willed the tears to come, but none came. How I wanted to cry so badly! I wanted to kick and scream and sob until my broken heart finally gave out. However, my body felt numb. I could do none of those things. As much as I wanted to die, my body just wouldn't listen to me.

So, in the end, I just laid there expressionless, emotionless, and sad. There was nowhere to go and nothing to do. I just let my mind grow numb as my body grew cold and allowed the defeated thumping of my aching heart slow softly as I drifted away from this world.

* * *

><p>Okay, not exactly historically accurate: Japan officially joined the Axis Powers on September 27, 1940, one year after the war had been going on, not at the beginning of the war. Sorry for the inaccuracies, but this made the story flow a little better.<p>

Aw, poor China. =( Yeah, this was a sad one, but things will get better. Maybe. You'll have to read to find out! Oh, and please review too. Thanks! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's the next chapter.

Sorry if this one is a little short; I was originally going to do one super long chapter but changed my mind and decided to split it up into 3 separate chapters instead. Oh well; more to post, I guess. XD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own China or Russia...or any other part of Hetalia Axis Powers

* * *

><p><strong>Russia POV<strong>

September 4, 1939

It was early in the morning, the sun had barely risen over the vast mountaintops, as I approached China's house. We had to attend the meeting in London in a few hours and, factoring the time of the flight, we had little time to get there. I wouldn't have a problem showing up a late if that meant I got to spend more time with China, but he was such a stickler for punctuality that he would drag me out the door. The image of little China tugging my hand while I just stood there laughing at him made me smile as I approached the door.

I rapped on the door once, twice, but still no answer from China. That was weird; he usually greeted me before I had the chance to touch my knuckles to the firm wood. "Yao, it's me," I called in a sing-song voice. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

I waited for a minute, two minutes, and still nothing. Weird. I tapped on the door a bit louder, wondering if China couldn't hear me, but he still didn't come to the door. Finally, I lost all patience and just tried the doorknob, thinking of punching a hole through the door and getting in that way. Weirder still, the door was unlocked. Shrugging, and far past the point of caring if China wanted me here or not, I walked on in anyway.

Usually, I was greeted with the sweet smell of congee being boiled and China's cheerful voice as the house was bathed in warmth. Or if not that than at least Japan sitting on the traditionally styled couch, reading the newspaper and nodding a stiff greeting to me. But today was different: the house was still dark and neither China nor Japan was anywhere to be seen, which immediately got me on high alert.

I pulled out my pipe and raced up the stairs, trusting in my ability to knock out any attacker who got within a square foot radius of me. At the moment, I was not my biggest concern: China was. With that thought in mind, I yanked open China's closed bedroom door and burst through, sighing in relief when I saw my boyfriend lying on the bed perfectly safe.

"I didn't see Yao downstairs, da, and I got worried," I said with a smile as I tucked my pipe away in my coat pocket. "Yao is usually the first one up and ready to go, but today he is still in bed." I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess you aren't as excited to leave for this meeting as I thought, huh, da?"

I stroked his back softly and pulled on his dark ponytail to try and get him to turn around. "Yao-Yao," I sang in his ear, poking each vertebra as I ran my fingers down his spine. "Yao-Yao."

With a heaving sigh, China shifted his position on the bed without swatting my hand away, which he always did when we got intimate even though I knew he loved it, and faced me. It was only then did I notice the agonizing sadness and pain that swirled in his chocolate colored eyes. "Yao, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

China shook his head and sighed again. Without even thinking, I pulled him under my arm and allowed him to rest his head on my shoulder. "Tell me what happened and maybe I can fix it, da," I coaxed him.

With his simple head shake again, I could feel my frustration growing. "Well if you don't want to tell me then fine I won't listen," I snarled, yanking myself away from him and heading for the door.

"Are you going to leave me too, aru?" I heard China speak so softly I thought I had imagined it. Pausing with my hand on the handle, I turned around and saw China stare at me, pure anguish reflected in his amber orbs.

"No, I'm not leaving you, Yao, of course I'm not leaving you," I confusingly reassured him, though it seems the words did nothing to heal the pain on his face. "No one is leaving you, China, why would you say that? Who would leave someone as nice and pretty as you?"

To my surprise, instead of soothing him, the compliment only seemed to hurt him more. With a gasp of pain, China grabbed his chest and started to collapse; he probably would have fallen off the bed if I didn't race over there to catch him. He started to shake violently in my arms as I cradled him to my shoulder. "Yao, are you alright?" I cried frantically.

If it were any lesser man, I would've sworn that he was crying, but not my China. Instead, he was letting out chokes of collective gasps and clinging to my scarf, his whole body shuddering. "What is it, Yao?" I asked, more determined than ever to find out what's causing him this pain. "Tell me, what is it?"

China shook his head and started to clutch my shirt, moaning, "Japan, aru!"

"Japan?" I asked puzzled. "What about Japan?"

He shook his head once more, continuing to cry out, "Japan! Japan, aru!"

For the life of me I couldn't understand what he was referring to. But come to think of it, I haven't seen Japan at all today. "Yao, where is Japan, da?"

"He's gone. He's gone aru."

"Gone where?"

China let out one more gasp of pain before talking a deep breath and burying his head into my neck, nuzzling underneath my scarf. "He's gone to Germany's house, aru. He has joined the Axis Powers, aru."

I held China for a moment while I let this news sink in. Japan has joined the Axis Powers, the enemies of the entire world, willingly. Though startling, it actually seemed to explain a lot, like why he was so quiet at the meeting or why he has been so distant towards China. Granted I didn't know him very well so I couldn't voice any other abnormalities, but it did make sense.

Poor China: no wonder he was in this much pain. It was one thing to have an ally turn against you, but your own brother? Not to mention the whole dispute with Taiwan and Hong Kong being colonized by England. China was such a family man, of course this whole thing would make him sick. China loved his siblings and tried to do what he thought was best for them; and now he has a brother who lives far away, a sister who hates him, a brother who turned against him and another who was stolen from him. And I thought my family was screwed up.

"He hurt you, da?" I asked him. I could feel him shudder more as he nodded into my neck.

Immediately, I shoved China aside and leapt in a furious haze. I didn't care if Japan had joined the Axis Powers-I almost did the same thing-besides we can destroy him easily. But he has hurt my China, and that's where I draw the line.

"Russia, where are you going, aru?" China called to me desperately.

Ignoring him, I gritted my teeth and continued out the door, deaf and blind to anything but my murderous attempt to Japan. "Russia, wait, aru," China cried.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol," I muttered as I pulled my pipe out of my coat and continued down the stairs.

"Stop, aru," I heard China say to me as he followed me down the stairs. I continued to ignore him as I made it to the front door, reaching out to pull it open.

At once, China was there, barring the door with his small frame. I narrowed my eyes. "Get out of my way, China," I growled at him.

He shook his head and stared me down, or in his case up, and pressed himself harder against the door. "I know what you're thinking of doing, aru."

"Move out of my way, da."

"And I won't let you do this, aru."

"Step aside."

"No!" China cried. "I won't let you hurt Japan, aru!"

"Why? He hurt you."

"It doesn't matter, aru. He is still my brother and I won't let you harm him, aru."

I raised my pipe in impatience. "I don't want to hurt you, da, but I will if that's what it takes to get you to move," I said, deadly serious.

China glared up at me defiantly. "Go ahead then, aru. Do you think that you can damage me anymore than I already have been, aru? You can do what you like, Russia; give me your worst, aru. But you won't break me, aru. I've been alive for four thousand years; nothing can break me, aru."

Sneering at him, I gave him my most intimidating smile, enjoying watching him shrink back from me slightly. "You're bluffing," I challenged.

"Try me, aru!" China responded hotly.

My conniving grin grew larger at little China attempting to overpower me. "If that is what you want, da," I replied maliciously.

I leaned in and placed one hand on the door over China's arm as he clutched the doorknob with white knuckles. My other hand held onto my pipe, ready to strike at any second. In truth, there were lots of ways I could do this: I could bash his head with my pipe and watch him sink to the ground, but his reflexes were stronger than mine so he might block me. I could push him down, with his light frame it'd be so easy, so as not to cause him any real harm, but where would be the fun in that? I could always knee him between the legs, but that is a cheap shot especially for a man to deliver.

I also had to keep in mind that China was an expert in martial arts so he would be hard to take down; I would have to catch him by surprise, but how would I do that? He was staring into my eyes, but how good is his peripheral vision? Would he be able to see my hand that is on the door make a chop to his arm, snapping it in two? Probably not, considering all his attention is focused on my pipe, so that would be a deciding blow to deliver. It wouldn't hurt China too much either, just sting enough to get him out of my way. Yes, that's what I'll do.

Proud of my plan, I leaned in so close to China that I could feel his warm breath on my face as I prepared myself to deliver the attack. My arm twitched in anticipation as I continued to stare into the warm chocolate brown eyes that I loved. China was as distracted as he was going to be and I was ready; I moved my hand to the perfect position to strike.

But I couldn't do it. The opportunity was right and I felt I had an advantage, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt China, not on purpose. I wasn't like Japan, who could injure China so coldly. If I went through with this, that would make me as heartless as I been pictured to be, as Japan had acted, and I wouldn't do that. Unlike his brother, my love for China made me want to protect him in such a way to where no harm would come to him, from me or anyone else.

Sighing, I stepped away from him and dropped my pipe. "You win, Yao," I murmured sadly. "I can't hurt you, not like this, not ever."

China nodded and dropped his guard slightly, but enough to be ready if I did a sneak attack. "I am sorry, Ivan, but you understand, don't you, aru?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. If one of my sisters did that to me I guess, deep down, I'd still want to protect them too." That was a lie; I'd beat them senseless myself.

If China really wasn't fooled, it didn't show on his face. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I pulled him tightly into a hug. "I am so sorry this happened to you, da," I said as I breathed in the scent of him: peonies and sunshine.

"It's alright, aru, I will be okay. If I can survive this war, with my brother on the opposing side, then I can survive anything, aru," he mumbled.

"You will, Yao," I said. "I know you will."

China let out a contented sigh as he held on to me tighter. "At least I will always have you beside me, aru."

"Always and forever, my little sunflower, I promise."

We stayed like that for a while, swaying softly to the beat of our own hearts. "Yao," I said, breaking the easy silence. "You know that I would never hurt you, right, da?"

"I know that, aru," China replied, pulling away from the embrace and taking my hand. "Are you ready to go, aru? We have to catch that plane to London, aru."

"Are you sure you're well enough to do, da?" I asked him as he started dragging me out the door.

That made him pause for only a second. "I have to be, aru," China said softly, seriously. "Besides, I'm fine now, aru. You being here has helped me, aru, thank you." He grinned at me and resumed pulling me.

I smiled back but my stomach still felt queasy. I knew this feeling was ridiculous; if China said he was alright then he was alright. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that China was more damaged, if not broken, than he claimed.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to note the changing of dates, like the one at the top of the page.<p>

Please read and review! Thanks! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Here's the next chapter in China's POV.

If you have any critique for me, please let me know! I would love to hear any feedback, mainly via reviews. =)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I found a genie in a bottle, my first wish to be to own Hetalia Axis Powers. Anyone know where I can get me one of those...?

* * *

><p><strong>China POV<strong>

Despite the confidence that I assured Russia of having and what I hope showed on my face, I was an emotional time bomb; there was no telling when I might go off.

Thankfully, thousands of years of experience kept me in check, so I was able to enter the meeting with a brave face. Before I entered the building, I took one long deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Are you okay, da?" Russia asked me.

"Fine, aru," I replied smoothly with a smile. In truth I was far from fine, however, for I was about to enter a room of nations willing to fight Japan to the death to take back what was theirs. I was about to declare loyalty to my brother's enemies.

"You don't have to do this, China," Russia said, grabbing my arm gently-well, his definition of gently-and pulled me back slightly. "I can tell everyone you are sick; you don't have to go in."

I met his eyes and yanked my arm from his vice-grip. "Yes I do, aru," I stated flatly as I pushed past him and through the door.

I could feel Russia's giant presence towering behind me but I ignored it, staying focused on the hallway ahead. In my heart I knew I had to walk my own path and be stronger, especially since I was alone now. I had no time for regrets. There was no looking back.

As if he could read my mind, Russia came up from behind and fell into step with me. He is my present, Japan and Taiwan was my past; I just had to cling to my love and take on the world with no hesitation, no mercy or fear. I have been through this hundreds of times before in my advanced lifetime, I can do it again.

"Yo, China! Glad you could make it!" America hollered down the hall the minute he saw me.

"Hello, aru," I answered timidly. Beside me, Russia started to look murderous. His past history with America wasn't that pleasant, which meant anytime that America was around Russia's aura grew darker, even more so when America interacted with me.

"It's so awesome that you decided to join us," America rambled as we approached him. "I thought that it was just going to be France, England, that other one and me but now that you're here we'll have the upper hand. With the Oriental brothers behind us, we'll crush Germany with our hero-like awesomeness!"

I bit my lip behind a smile to keep from lashing out at him about the fact that he not only insulted me by calling me "oriental" but Japan was not on our side. Russia, however, was not so subtle. "America, aren't you happy to see me too, da?" He asked with his signature creepy grin.

America's face drained of color and he quickly looked away. "Yeah, sure, Russia, whatever you say," America mumbled.

Russia's smile grew slightly strained as he wrapped an arm around my slim waist and pulled me closer to him possessively. Scowling at the unnecessary physical contact at a very inappropriate time, I attempted squirm out of his grasp, but his vice like grip only tightened with the constant struggle. Sighing, I let myself grow limp in his grasp and allowed him to lead me into the room with America following closely behind.

There were a total of seven nations in the room: England, France, America, Sealand, that one who looks like America but I can't remember the name, Russia and me. I was surprised to see Sealand here, since no one even recognized him as a nation, but guessed that England wanted to drag his colonies into this as well. Though knowing he was doing this, I was a little disappointed to see that England hadn't bothered to bring Hong Kong. I would have loved to see my brother right now.

"Hey China, isn't Japan coming too?" America asked obnoxiously as he plopped into the seat at the head of the table unceremoniously.

My heart skipped a beat as I shook my head. "No, Japan is unable to make it, aru," I muttered, feeling Russia's arm wrap around my waist tighter in support.

"Why is that?" France asked. "I thought you two were inseparable, no?"

Russia glared at him icily through his smile as I released a shuddering sigh. They would all find out sooner or later; I might as well tell them now. "Japan has decided to join the Axis Powers, aru," I said strongly, the pain in my chest growing as I finally announced it.

A strong chorus of swear words escaped from the nations, except Sealand, who was too young to fully understand the gravity of the situation. "Bloody hell!" England exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"I am afraid so, aru," I admitted. "Japan told me himself, without a moment's hesitation, aru."

"Well this sucks!" America shouted. France nodded in agreement.

"Japan is a powerful ally, one who would benefit the Axis most strongly," England observed as he took his seat next to France.

"Yeah, but we have the oldest, greatest ally in all of Asia right here!" America said gleefully, nodding towards me.

My cheeks started to redden from the praise. "I will do all that I can to help, aru, but I don't know if my forces can stand against Japans, aru," I replied honestly.

"Our troops may be feeble alone but together we can bring him down," England said.

I swallowed hard. "You cannot be asking me to fight to kill my own brother, aru?"

"No one is asking you to, China," Russia coaxed. No one dared to contradict him under his murdering gaze, especially America and England, who I noticed exchange a look from Russia's words.

"What about the other nations, aru? Do we have anymore allies, aru?" I asked, trying to keep the discussion off Japan and me.

"Spain and Switzerland have decided to remain neutral," France said bitterly. "Which is a shame since we could've used Switzerland's weapons to our advantage."

"What about Prussia?" Russia inquired.

"He said that he couldn't dare fight against his big brother, West," England muttered. "As if Germany had anything to do with the fact that he's a bloody coward."

"I thought he couldn't turn on whatever side Hungary was on," France observed with a dirty smile.

"But I thought that he was attracted to Austria?" America commented.

"Either way, he isn't on our side now so we must make the best of it," England said.

"Are there any other nations willing to side with us?" the one that looked like America piped suddenly.

All of us turned to look at him with shocked expressions. I, like everyone else it seemed, had forgotten he was in the room. "I'm very sorry, aru, but who are you again?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Da, that's Canada, China," Russia said with another smile, gesturing at the blond who proceeded to hug his bear.

I shot him a bewildered look. "How did you know that, aru?" I screeched.

"I thought everyone knew that," Russia replied, puzzled. I just shook my head and crossed my arms, ignoring Russia as he started to playfully poke at my side.

"Well, to, um, answer Canada's question, there are a few more nations who have agreed to join us but are unable to be here today as well," England started off.

"Who are they?" Sealand asked.

"Well, I know Norway and Greece are on our side," England volunteered.

"Da. And I will get Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia to side with us too," Russia exclaimed with a grin. I shuddered slightly at the thought of what Russia would do to those poor Baltic Nations that were annexed and living with him in his house.

"If Lithuania is sided with us then, if Poland ever gets some power back from his takeover from Germany, he would side with us too," America said, referencing to the long term friendship those two nations had.

"The Netherlands and Belgium might join us," France commented.

"And I have Sealand and Hong Kong by our side as well," England supplanted, throwing an arm around little Sealand, who beamed at the attention. My heart throbbed at the mentioning of little Hong Kong.

"What about on the other side?" Russia asked.

"Well, the three obvious ones of course: Germany, Italy and now Japan," England stated. "Not to mention Hungary, Thailand and Finland."

"Hey China, do you think that you can persuade your sister, Taiwan, to join our side?" America asked.

"No way, aru. We're not on speaking terms right now, aru. Besides, I think she is more likely to join Japan than she is to side with me, aru."

"What about Korea then?" America insisted.

I shook my head calmly, though I truly wished that Russia would decide to bash his head in with his pipe _right now!_ "I would rather keep Korea as neutral as possible, aru," I said. "I wish no drag no more of my siblings into this God forsaken war." I gave England a rather nasty look as I uttered this.

"Can't you at least ask him? He might say yes."

This boy didn't know when to quit, did he. "I'm sorry, America, but the answer is no, aru."

"But can't you just…?"

America was cut off by a pipe colliding with the table right in front of his stunned face. "China said no," Russia stated flatly, his amethyst eyes gleaming with a violent intent, a smile large on his face.

Raising his hands up, America shook his head rapidly. "Hey, calm down dude. If China doesn't want to ask his family it's cool."

"Oui, mon cher. So put that away before you kill someone," France requested.

Russia blinked innocently. "But I thought that was the point, da."

England groaned and did a face palm. "Bloody hell; China, can you do something please? America looks as if he's about to piss himself."

I nodded to England, noticing America's white face and bulging eyes. "Okay, I think we understand now Russia, aru. Please put the pipe away and stop scaring America, aru," I said placing a sturdy hand on Russia's arm.

"But it is fun," Russia whined in reply.

"No it's not!" America protested, trembling with indignation and fear.

"Please put the pipe away, Russia," I said sternly, suddenly recalling all those years of disciplining my siblings.

With a defeated sigh, Russia put the pipe back into his jacket and took the seat on America's right hand side, causing him to scoot his chair over closer to England. Not wanting to keep Russia out of my sight, I took the empty seat next to him, which happened to be across from France. Smirking coquettishly, he wagged his eyebrows at me. I scowled in return and instead faced Russia, who was staring at me with such childish adoration that it took all my willpower not to blush.

"So besides recruiting allies, what else do we have to do?" Sealand asked innocently. Although he was surrounded by very experienced nations, little Sealand looked incredibly skittish.

"We have to raise funds," England replied calmly.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Switzerland," France muttered.

"Are you seriously comparing me to that cheap, bloody bastard?" England commented incredulously.

"Maybe I am; is that a problem, mon cher?" France retorted sweetly.

"Do you want to go, pretty boy?"

"Not with you!"

"Stop it!" I shouted, up out of my seat instantly. "We're not fighting each other, aru. Can all of us please just get along, aru?"

As France and England mumbled their reluctant replies, I sighed and sat back down into my seat with poise. While I had such quiet dignity and grace to my actions in public, Russia proved not to as he stood behind my chair and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders, resting his chin on my head lovingly.

It took every ounce of patience I had not to flinch away from his grip. I didn't like to be touched; it was no secret. Most of the nations respected that but some, like France and Russia, insisted on torturing me with their constant fondling. If Russia and I were alone I might have welcomed his affections but here in public, especially with a roomful of nations that I'd be working with, it was unnerving and shameful, especially with France's smirking at our contact.

"S-so, ahem, should we continue with the battle tactics, aru?" I attempted to strike up a conversation, if just to get the nations to stop staring at me with Russia's arm entangled around me.

"I agree with China," England said briskly. I shot him a grateful look; he is just as uncomfortable with public displays of affection as I am.

"We were talking battle tactics?" America questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well…no, not really, but we should," England stated. "Any ideas?"

"I have one," Canada whispered, raising his hand. We all ignored him.

"Oh! Oh! I think we should get aliens to shoot Germany's planes out of the sky!" America suggested enthusiastically. Sealand grinned and nodded rapidly in agreement as England buried his head in his hands.

"That is such a stupid idea," Russia imputed from behind me. "Why don't we just invade Germany before he invades us first?"

The room grew silent as we contemplated his idea. "That is the obvious idea, but it is suicide to try and invade Berlin, especially now that they've increased all security on their capital," England said.

"It will have to be done eventually if we are to win this war. Why don't we do it now instead of later?" Russia persisted.

"You're right; it will have to be done. Just not now when Germany is at the height of his power," England said. "We'll get back to that after we weaken Germany's defenses first."

With a defeated sigh, Russia nodded. Sensing his disappointment, I craned my neck to look at him with a supportive smile. "That was a good idea, Russia, just a bit premature, aru." Pleased with my praise, Russia tightened his grip on me and pressed his face to mine, grinning as I bit back an aggravated groan.

"Come on!" America shouted. "Aliens are the best answer! Germany wouldn't even see them coming."

"Mon dieu! You are serious about that idea?" France said.

"What if we get your fairy friends to help the aliens, England? Do you think that'll scare Germany?" Clearly Sealand was still on board with America's idea.

England blushed and coughed into his hand. "No! There is no way I am involving my friends in this war!" he stated. All of us stared at him with wide eyes, making him blush ever harder. "Um, what I mean is, there has to be another way to weaken Germany's defenses rather than America's idiotic idea."

"Hey!" America cried.

"What do you propose we do, aru?" I asked.

England, if it were even possible, flushed an even darker shade of red. "I really don't have anything in mind," he admitted sheepishly. "Does anyone else? No aliens!" he barked at America, who immediately shut his mouth and pouted.

"I still have a few ideas," Canada tried again to speak. The other nations ignored him, or really didn't hear him, that I was unsure about.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to give, mon cher," France said.

"Big surprise," England muttered.

"The only thing I can think of his slashing his throat and covering his flag with his blood as he watches his nation slowly fall apart while he gasps his last few breaths," Russia said.

I shuddered from his graphic description. "Maybe we should think of something that isn't so morbid, aru," I suggested.

"What about you, China?" America asked. "You have to have some ideas."

"Yes, you must know what to do," France agreed.

I blinked. "Well, I can't think of anything right on the spot, aru."

"But you're so old. Shouldn't you know anything from your past experiences?" America whined at me. "Unless, of course, you're not the powerhouse you used to be."

Scowling, I turned my most icy glare on the annoying nation. "Do you think that because of my advanced age that I know what to do in every situation, aru? Is it because I am old that I am the most experienced here, aru? I have been through only one world war, like you have, aru. At this moment, I know as much as much as the rest of you, aru. And just so you know, I was at peace for a good portion of my life until _you _Westerns decided to seek me out and drag me from my tranquil existence and into a world of violence and deception, aru. If you expected me to have all the answers, you assumed wrong, aru. So stop treating me like one of your fortune cookies, aru! And get your hands off of me, aru!" I shouted and Russia, who had tightened his grip on me, I slapped his arms away and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Oho! Trouble in paradise?" France exclaimed with a grin.

I seriously thought Russia was going to kill him. The temperature in the room dropped at least ten degrees as Russia slowly started to smile and pull out his pipe. "No!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair and leaping in front of Russia. "We're fine, France, we're all fine, aru! Put your pipe away now, Russia, aru. You are in a meeting room; act your age, aru!" I scolded.

"Damn, China, chill," America said, wide eyed.

I sighed and sat down again, glancing at Russia who, amazingly, listened to me and put his pipe away. It didn't escape me, however, how Russia's aura remained the same dark shade as he continued to stare down France. "Well, um, does anyone have any other suggestions?" England said, attempting to break the awkward silence that followed my outburst.

America wasted no time in saying another ludicrous idea. "What if we built a giant fighting robot that assisted the aliens in shooting down Germany's planes!"

"I love that idea!" Sealand shouted; high-fiving America.

"No! There is no way that would ever work!" England objected.

"I have another idea," Canada said softly. No one heard him.

"Oh come on! That could so work!" America shouted.

"No it wouldn't!"

"It so would!"

"No!"

I sighed and sank deep into my chair and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>So that's it until the next chapter. Let me know what you think: criticism, comments, compliments, I'd love to hear them all! =D<p>

Read and Review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my darlings!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but all I've got are the usual excuses: work, AP tests, social life, etc. I'll try to update more often.

Anyway, read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. We get it; I don't own. Unfortunately...

* * *

><p><strong>Russia POV<strong>

"And I guess that wraps everything up," America said proudly. "Great job everyone! I think we made a lot of progress today."

Apparently he was the only one who felt that way because all the other nations rolled their eyes. Personally, I felt like we accomplished nothing, considering all America and England did was argue, France just made passes on everyone, China just listened quietly and the other two did absolutely nothing. And no one listened to my idea of just eliminating Germany, Italy and Japan no matter how hard I pushed for it. Seriously, it would just make our lives easier if we'd just kill them violently.

"When will the next meeting be, aru?" China asked from his chair next to me.

England, France and America all stared at each other with clueless expressions; apparently no one had the brains to think that far ahead. "We'll get back to you all on that," England spoke for the three of them.

China nodded wearily as England banged his gavel, the contact of the tool on wood echoing loudly through the wood. One of these days I was going to break that thing. "Meeting adjourned!" England cried.

America was immediately out of his seat and headed for the door, mumbling something about a hamburger. England was gripping the shoulder of a still hyper Sealand and was escorting him out behind America. France remained in the room, making a pass on poor Canada, who didn't really seem to mind; probably welcoming any attention paid to him at all. It was only me who thought to check to see how the small Chinese nation on faring, as he hadn't moved from his seat.

China was pale, paler than usual anyway, and slumped over in his plushy chair. His face remained impassive and sturdy but I could see the exhaustion lingering in his amber eyes. The four hour meeting was difficult for all of us to sit patiently through, even with the ten minute recess half way though, but considering all that my little Asian has been going though lately, it must have taken a bigger toll on him then I anticipated. "Yao, are you alright?" I asked, poking his arm.

"I am fine, aru," China answered, his tiredness refusing to surface in his voice. I didn't understand how China could remain so strong after all of this. Gripping the arms of the chair, he hoisted himself up and straightened his back, smiling slightly. "Damn these old bones, aru," China joked. "Allow me to use the restroom, Ivan, and then we can leave, aru."

I stood up and rubbed China's shoulders as gently as I could. "Of course, Yao. And maybe I could massage you later, da?" I whispered in his ear, grinning as I felt China fidget slightly.

Laughing, I kissed the top of his head, my only joy watching the Asian give me a scowl as he slowly walked out of the room. I smiled as I watched him go, admiring the way his long hair swished back and forth in his ponytail with each confident step he took.

"It's a shame," a voice commented behind me.

Tearing my eyes away from China's retreating form, I turned around and found myself face-to-face with France. "What did you say, da?" I asked sweetly.

"I said it's a shame," France repeated.

My smile was whipped off of my face and replaced with a frown. "What's a shame?"

"Why, poor China, of course."

Sensing a threat, I immediately got my guard up, while the temperature in the room went down. "What are you talking about, da?" I inquired hesitantly.

France looked past my gaze to China, watching with clouded eyes the way he moved. "He walks so slowly, have you ever noticed that?"

"Da. He never has to hurry for anyone." Except me, of course.

Nodding, France continued to watch my lover, much to my distaste, until he turned a corner and was out of our sight. Then he turned back to me. "I think he has aged more these past fifty years than he has in the last thousand."

My aura darkened slightly at the mention of China's age. Lately, everyone seemed to give my little Asian grief about him being a "cougar." Trying to remain calm, I shrugged nonchalantly. "So he is older. What does that have to do with anything? It doesn't bother me."

With a frown, France shook his head. "You're missing the point."

"Then perhaps you should explain it better," I exclaimed thickly, losing my grip on my control.

"Explain what better?" another voice called.

At the sound, I turned around and immediately wished I hadn't. America and England were standing together, England with his usual, snobbish scowl and America gnawing in a hamburger. "Where's Sealand?" France asked England.

"I had my chauffer bring him to my house," he answered. "He can stay with Hong Kong at my place while the negotiations are taking place. What were we talking about?"

"Something France needs to explain better," I cut in.

Quickly swallowing, America repeated, "Explain what better?"

"China's, um, present condition," France chocked out, wincing as I took a menacing step towards him.

I half expected the other nations to jump down France's throat, either in indignation or agreement, but to my surprise England nodded slightly and America looked slightly bored. Clearly, whatever this was had been previously discussed. "What do you mean his 'present condition'?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

Taking a deep breath, England closed his eyes, obviously attempting to contain his impatience. "Do you remember how China was earlier this century?"

"Of course I do, da," I replied. Honestly, how could I forget?

Before the World War, China's economy and political state had been in turmoil, with all the other nations picking him apart. Even Japan, China's most regarded brother, had been attempting to influence him and the other Asian nations into becoming more "Europeanized." China, stubborn in his ways, refused, causing a slight conflict of interest between the brothers. During this, Japan decided to try and take Korea from China's house to live with him, hoping to influence him culturally. China, with too much already happening was powerless against Japan's actions and watched Korea go with a heavy heart. I, who had admired China from afar for many years, could not stand by and allow anyone, even Japan, to hurt my love like that. So I did what I do best: I declared war on Japan.

Unfortunately, rushing into a war for pure emotion wasn't the smartest tactic I've ever used, and I lost miserably. Instead of bringing Korea home to China, I was forced to recognize Korea to be under Japan's keeping. However, Korea broke free from Japan and set up his own nation that was purely under his control shortly after. Japan didn't put up much of a fight, but I think that was just because Korea annoyed him too much. Or grabbed his "breasts." That could be a deal breaker.

The only good thing about my loss against Japan was the China had begun to notice me, and not just as a nation, but as a friend. I helped nurse the "sick man of Asia" back to health and he stood by me during my own hardships. It wasn't long before we became close, and after the World War we took our relationship to the next level.

England sighed loudly, bringing me back to reality. "China was weak, Russia, we all knew it. He was a vast cultural haven with much to offer, but was too weak to do anything about it."

"China is all better now," I insisted to my allies, who looked at me with doubtful eyes.

"He has improved, mon cher," France agreed. "But you remember how he was during the World War, do you not?"

"China was a great asset during the war," I argued. "He gave us manpower and seized all German ships docked in Chinese ports."

"Aye, he was a help to us," England commented. "Russia, please understand, though. China isn't the man he used to be and after the war, well, he's weakened somewhat."

I gripped onto my pipe tensely. "We all were weakened after that war, da."

"We progressed, though. Well, most of us did," England snidely added, giving France a death glare.

"And you're saying China hasn't?" I asked coldly, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Dude, open your eyes!" America chimed in obnoxiously. "He's been actions have been slower lately, he complains about aches and has had less and less to say during these meetings. I don't know, but it's like something broke after the war. He changed somehow. And I'm not so sure that he could survive another massive war like this."

Shaking with suppressed fury, I clenched onto my pipe so hard that my knuckles turned white as I shook my head slowly. "No, you're wrong; I refuse to believe it. China is strong, the strongest nation I know. He will make it through this and we will be fine," I said firmly.

The three of them were backed up against the wall in fear, eyes wide and alert. Clearing his throat, England spoke up first. "Believe what you want, Russia, but at the rate China is going I doubt that he will make it through a year of fighting, not even the whole war."

"But who knows," France added. "Maybe la coquine will surprise us. It's not like he hasn't before."

"Yeah, you never know with China, am I right?" America stated.

Before another one of those imbeciles could get another word out, I briskly walked towards the door, pausing only for a second next to them to shoot them my iciest glare. "You're wrong," I repeated softly, menacingly. "China is strong. And he will survive this war." With one last defiant stare, I sauntered past them and slammed the door behind me.

Each step I took left behind a trail of ice and rage. Honestly, I couldn't believe that I didn't bash their skulls in, after saying all those mean things about China. Those fools know nothing about my little lover, how ferocious that man could be on a battlefield. I really could kill them for doubting him. Maybe if I turn around now I might still be able to catch them…

"Hey."

I whirled around at the voice and saw China standing behind me, wearing a worried expression. I immediately tried to smile. "Hi," I exclaimed cheerfully. "Are you ready to leave now, my little sunflower?"

"Yes. Are you alright, Russia, aru?"

My smile expanded at a wrapped an arm around China's waist. "I feel great, though I would feel much better when I am no longer in the same proximity as our foolish allies. Let us leave now, yes."

"Of course, aru," China said as I started to lead, but mostly drag, him towards the nearest exit. "Did something happen while I was gone, aru?"

"Not at all, Yao, why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"Well, you seem slightly more agitated then how I left you before, aru."

"I am fine, Yao, never better, da."

"Are you sure, Ivan, aru?"

"I have told you I am fine, da. Stop asking questions."

Beside me, China halted right before we were out the door. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is it, Yao?" I asked impatiently.

Standing up on tip-toe, China put his hands on my waist and kissed me lightly, not too passionately, but enough to show that he cared. Eagerly, I pulled him closer and tried deepened the kiss but the pesky little Asian pulled away too soon, as he always did. "You know you can talk to me about anything, aru," he reminded me gently.

I smiled down at his earnest expression and pecked the tip of his nose. "I know, Yao, thank you. Now can we please leave?"

Without waiting for an answer, I pushed him through the open doors and towed him toward the car, only releasing him so he could ride shotgun. "Did you gather any more information about the next meeting, aru?" he asked me as I pulled away from the curb.

"They haven't said anything, but I'm sure they will contact us later, da."

China nodded and settled back against the seat, closing his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I admired the gentle sweep of his long, dark lashes over his pale eyelids, the way the sun highlighted his black locks, the contrast of his red lips against his white skin. He was beautiful, stronger and lovelier than diamonds. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that such a pure creature could ever be mine.

On any other day, I would've sighed with content and thought about other things, but today I looked closer at my lover, and for the first time in years I noticed the toll his long life has taken on him. Those eyes, that I so often found myself lost in, had deep, dark circles beneath them. His lips, that I had ravaged on many occasion, had many small wrinkles lying by the corners of his mouth due to frowning too often. That soft skin, which I had caressed time and again, had a sickly paleness to it. His body, that I had laid claim to countless times, looked small and fragile against the large, leather seat that he reclined against currently. It was his size that startled me the most, however; he looked so thin! It was almost like he would blow away with the next wind, or that if I hugged him too roughly he would break. My heart thudded with a dully, gradually increasing pain as I slowly started to realize that our allies may very well be right; China might not last much longer.

"You are very quiet, Ivan; do you have much on your mind, aru?" China asked me, his eyes still shut tight.

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to even glance at him. "I don't feel much like talking," I replied, keeping my eyes glued onto the road.

I could feel China's gaze but refused to meet it. With an almost silent sigh, I heard him shift slightly in the seat, the leather scratching against his clothes. In a moment of weakness, I turned to look at him, only to my delight to find his back to me, him staring out the passenger side window. I knew I was acting like a jerk but I couldn't face the thought of losing China. It killed me inside.

Not soon enough, we arrived at China's house. After putting the car in park, I shook China's shoulder gently, his groan telling me I had awoken him from sleep. "You're home," I stated.

China nodded slowly, rubbing his eyes in a very cute way. God, I loved him, which only stated to remind me how short out time may be together. I leaned over and crushed his lips to mine, slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth greedily as I pressed him against me. After a moment, China pushed me away, gasping. "Not so hard, Russia; I can't breathe, aru."

My heart dropped like a stone the minute the words left his mouth. It was then where I realized how delicate China really is. He's small, frail, breakable; there was a good chance that even my showing affection to him could leave him crippled for weeks. I smiled lightly, refusing to make him worry for even a second about me, as he gave me a quick, gentle kiss. "I'll come over when I get the chance, aru," he promised me as he opened the door. "Wǒ ài nǐ, Ivan, aru," he said just before he slammed the door. "I love you."

I waited a minute, watching him enter his house and only then did I hit the gas and sped home, on the verge of a mental breakdown_. I doubt that he will make it through a year of fighting, not even the whole war._ England's words ran though my head as I burst into my house and barged into the kitchen, grabbing all the vodka bottles I could carry. Just before I made it to the stairs, I stopped in front of Lithuania. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, I lifted him off the ground roughly and pulled his face close to mine. "You are to let no one enter this house," I snarled. "No one is to disturb me; I will see no one. If this order is disobeyed, not even Hell is comparable to the punishment you will receive. Is that understood?"

Petrified beyond speech, Lithuania nodded. Satisfied, I shoved him away, throwing him onto the ground. "Tell Estonia and Latvia as well: let no one in and leave me alone."

As he scurried away, I trudged up the stairs, skillfully uncorking a bottle and downing three large gulps before I made it to my room. When I reached it, I yanked open the door and, one by one, tossed each vodka bottle onto my bed carelessly.

After that was done, I preceded to drink away my sorrows, slamming the door behind me, too drunk and sad to even remember to lock it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this one. Please review, maybe if I get more I'll be more tempted to update more often... =)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back! Sorry to not have updated for a while but summer has gotten to me. So now I will stop procrastinating and start writing again. I'm sure a few more reviews would help encourage me some more though...

Anyway, this next chapter is my pride and joy so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I think at this point Hetalia Axis powers owns me.

* * *

><p><strong>China POV<strong>

September 8, 1939

"Russia, aru?" I called out, opening the door to his house, feeling the relief of warm air as I entered, leaving the bitter chill of General Winter behind me. "I am here, aru."

I took off my coat and laid it gently on the table next to his door. Stepping further into his house, rubbed my arms to try and warm myself more. "Russia, aru?" I asked to the empty space. "I just spoke to America and England; we're to report to another world meeting tomorrow, aru. I swear I have been to more meetings in this past year alone than in my whole life, aru." I smiled, walking into the kitchen, sure that I would be greeted by Russia's big smile and warm arms.

I wasn't. Instead, I was greeted by silence. "Russia, aru?" I called again. "Are you here, aru?"

Well that was a stupid question, of course he was here; this was his house. "Russia, where are you, aru?" I tried again. Nothing.

"Russia, this isn't funny, aru," I warned, walking gingerly into his sitting room. Russia had some sick idea of foreplay and I was only hoping that he wouldn't try and pull a kidnapping scene just to spice things up. I could imagine me turning a corner, only to find Russia's arms pulling me too him roughly, but not too rough, and dragging me up to his bedroom. Despite myself, I smiled at the thought; it sounded like something he would do.

After surveying the whole room, I decided that he wasn't there and started down the hallway and to his conservatory, where he liked to keep his sunflowers. "Russia, where are you, aru?" I called, trying to keep the panic from my voice. "Please come out, Russia, this isn't funny anymore, aru." Not that it was too hilarious to begin with.

The conservatory was empty except for his flowers, which winked at me sadly. "Russia!" I shouted. I was really getting worried now. "Come out now, aru!"

I waited a minute, continually calling his name, before fear overtook me. I burst into a run, sprinting around his house, calling his name. "Russia, aru! Where are you, aru? Answer me, aru!" I continued to scream.

""Russia! Russia! Ivan! Please answer me, Ivan, aru! Iv-" I was cut off by me running into something, the force knocking me down onto the cold, unforgiving hard wood floor.

"China?" a voice answered incredibly. "Are you alright?"

"Ivan, aru?" I asked in a daze, my head spinning and my back throbbing due to impact. I squinted and looked up at my assailant.

It wasn't Russia. It was Estonia, one of the three Baltic Nations that now worked in Russia's house after he took over them a few years back. "Oh my God, China, are you hurt? Please don't be hurt, Russia will kill me if you're hurt. Oh God! Here, let me help you," he rambled in panicked tone, reaching over to help me up.

"I'm fine, aru, really, just let me go," I insisted, even thought the room shifted every time I blinked and my head ached. Grabbing onto the wall for support, I hoisted myself up, the action causing everything to spin. I moaned softly and clutched my pounding skull.

"Are you sure you're alright, China, you don't look so good?"

"I'm fine, aru," I snapped, causing Estonia to flinch. I immediately felt guilty; I'd forgotten how traumatized all three nations were after being abused by Russia for all these years. "Sorry, aru, I'm fine. I just need some aspirin, aru."

At that moment, the remaining Baltic States, Lithuania and Latvia, decided to enter the hallway. Perfect. "China?" Latvia remarked. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?"

"Estonia knocked me down, aru-I'm fine!" I added, before Latvia could open his mouth. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine; I wasn't paying attention, aru." Then I suddenly recalled why I had been screaming. "Russia! Where's Russia, aru? Is he here, aru? Do you guys know anything, aru? Did something happen to him, aru?"

Instead of answering me, Lithuania looked behind him nervously. "Was that you screaming, China?"

"Yes," I replied. "I can't find Russia and I'm really getting scared, aru. Where is he, aru?"

Granted I was still dazed from my fall, but I was alert enough to notice the look all three nations gave each other. "What? What is is, aru? Did something happen to Russia, aru? What aren't you telling me, aru?" I stared them down with as much intimidation as I could possibly muster, which granted wasn't much, but I had learned enough from Russia to scare them a little, I hope. "Where is he, aru?" I growled.

All three nations trembled, but Lithuania was the first to crack. "He's upstairs in his room," he blurted out. "He's been locked in there for days. He's refusing to see anyone."

Instantly, Latvia and Estonia started attacking him with their fists, pounding on his head, despite the protests from the latter. I went and pulled Lithuania out of the fray. "Why's he up there, aru? What's wrong with him, aru?"

"I don't know," Lithuania whined. "Russia just came home one day all somber and furious, said that he'd be upstairs and told us not to admit any visitors. That's all I know; I swear!"

I released Lithuania with a simple thank you, and started up the stairs, until Lithuania grabbed my arm. "You can't go up there! Russia doesn't want to see anyone."

"I don't care, aru. If Russia is upset then let me go to him, aru, I might be able to help."

"But-"

"I promise that you won't get in any trouble for this, aru," I lied. Honestly, I had no idea if Russia would punish these guys, even with my intervention. It's not like I could stop him.

Lithuania sighed and released my arm. I turned around and bounded up the stairs, not even bothering with a thank you this time. I briskly walked down the hall, past every doorway except the last one on the left; Russia's room.

I took a deep breath, repressing any fear I had, and rapped on the door. "Russia, aru," I said softly. "It's me, China, aru. Do you want to let me in?"

I heard no movement from the other side of the door. "Russia, aru," I repeated. "Open the door please; I want to talk to you, aru."

Still nothing. "Russia," I said, a little more sternly. "Open the door now, please, aru."

After a few seconds, a still heard nothing from inside his room. Lithuania's voice popped into my head: _He's been locked in there for days; he's refusing to see anyone._ "Ivan Braginski!" I yelled, my concern for him taking over my fear of him. "Unlock this door right now, aru!"

To prove my point, I jiggled the handle, only to have it turn in my palm. It was unlocked the whole time. Feeling foolish, I opened the door modestly and let myself in.

I had been in Russia's room countless times and have stayed the night here quite a bit to know how he usually kept it, clean and cheerful, used to set off his dark demeanor. However, everything I had once known and loved about Russia's room had been torn apart.

The room was trashed: the dark, stuffiness of his usually bright room was emphasized by the stream of light let in by the open door. His curtains were drawn, even though it was the middle of the day, and his bed was unmade and messy. I could barely see his hardwood floor, for it was littered with bottles of vodka. Every step I took into the room, I had to kick an empty bottle out of my way. But as horrifying as his room looked now, it was nothing compared to how Russia looked now, sitting on the edge of his bed, a half-empty bottle in one hand, his eyes red and bloodshot, his pale hair rumpled and unkempt. He was the very picture of depression.

My heart immediately lurched in my chest from the pain of seeing a usually happy Russia so miserable. I crossed the room and stood a few feet away from him, enough to give him his space, crossing my arms over my chest. "What is wrong, Russia, aru?" I asked bluntly, knowing that the direct approach was the best way to deal with him.

He didn't answer me; big surprise, but I didn't expect him to at first. Daringly, I leaned in closer to him, my face inches away from his. "Ivan, aru," I spoke to him as softly as I would Japan. "It is not good to keep things bottled up inside, aru. You will make yourself sick, aru. Talk to me, what is wrong, aru?"

He shook his head and took a long swig of Vodka, grimacing as the burning liquid ran down his throat. Frowning, I yanked the bottle away from him and set it on the cluttered dresser behind me, already filled with other half-empty bottles just like that one. "No, Ivan, no more, aru," I said. It was no secret that I strongly disapproved of his drinking habit, but since when had the larger country ever listened to my teachings? "Please tell me what is bothering you, aru. You are really scaring me, aru."

Russia finally lifted his head up enough to meet my eyes. "I did not wish to make Yao scared," he stated.

"You do when you act this upset, aru. I am your lover, Ivan, it isn't right for you to keep things from me, especially things that are causing you much pain, aru." I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine, cautiously, and gave it a soft squeeze. "If you are angry or upset about something I want you to tell me, aru. I don't care what the problem is; just tell me, okay, aru?"

Sighing, Russia rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Apology accepted, aru. Now will you please tell me what has caused you this pain, aru?"

Against my boney shoulder, I felt Russia's head shake. I groaned inwardly; he was going to play this game now, was he? "Did something happen in your country, aru?" I guessed.

His head blond shook, his hair brushing my collarbone lightly. "Did someone pick on you, aru?" Lately, America and some of the other countries have been putting Russia down for his conversion to communism. Even though Russia handled it well enough, though usually with violence, every once in a while someone says something that cuts a little too deep, making him more unstable then he usually is.

He shook his head again. "Is it family troubles, aru?" I knew, as everyone did, about Russia's younger sister, Belarus, and her sick obsession with marrying my Russia and becoming one with him. If anyone could make Russia act like this, why not the person who scared him the most?

Again the head shook. "Is it about the war, aru?" I asked.

Finally, I got a head nod. I threw my arm around Russia's broad shoulders and gathered him closer to me. "Ivan, it's just a war, aru. You are an expert on war, Ivan, judging by the many ones you've been through many of them in your lifetime, aru. This is just another conflict that will be resolved in a few years, aru. You have made it through lots of wars before and they have only made you stronger, aru."

"This one is different, da," Russia replied gloomily. "We're at war with the world."

"Yes we are, aru But we have been through this once before and we came out okay, aru."

"This is different, da," Russia repeated. "This one will be worse, Yao, I can feel it."

I shook my head and tsked at him. "You've been listening to England and his ramblings about witchcraft and voodoo too much, aru. This will be just another war, just like all the others, aru."

Russia's hands wrapped themselves around my waist. "How can you be so sure, Yao?"

"I've been around for a long time, aru," I stated. "I've fought in more wars then I care to think about, aru. They may have different names and have been fought in different lands between different people but at the end of the day they're all the same, aru. This is no different than the first World War, aru."

Russia picked his head up from my shoulder to gaze at me with his amethyst eyes. "All right," he answered with a bit of brightness in his voice. "If Yao says that it will be alright then it will be alright."

He bent down and touched my lips lightly with his, the kiss growing more passionate with each passing second, with every beat of my heart. But when we broke away to get some air, I saw a small gleam of sadness in his eyes. Damn. "There is something else bothering you, isn't there, aru?" I accused.

Looking away, Russia shrugged, refusing to meet my eyes. I pulled myself away from his grip and crossed my arms. "Tell me, aru," I commanded.

Instead of listening to me- when does he ever?-he just shook his head again. Oh, so we're back to this, are we? "Oh for goodness sake, Russia, will you just tell me, aru?" I cried, exasperated.

Russia shook his head again and I let out a heated sigh. "Okay, fine, aru. Is it something else about the war, aru?" I asked.

He shrugged. At least I was close this time. "Are you worried about the Axis Powers, aru?"

Blond locks blew around as he shook his head. "Do you have a problem with the Allies, aru?"

Another head shake. "Is someone hurting you, aru?" I asked cautiously.

Nothing. This time there was nothing: no head shake, no shrug, no nod; nothing. "Who is hurting you, aru?" I inquired. I was furious now. Who would be such a monster as to harm my sweet Russia like this? Briefly, the notion of murder crossed my mind. Russia would be so proud. "Answer me, aru."

He shook his head, refusing to say who. I clenched my fists. "Is is America, aru?" I asked immediately.

His head shook. "France, aru?" No. "England, aru?" No. "Germany, Japan or Italy, aru?" No, no and no. "Hungary or Austria, aru?" No. "The Baltic Nations, aru?" Hell no. "Switzerland, Prussia or Poland, aru?" Not at all. "Ukraine or Belarus, aru?" No. "Well, who is it, aru?" I cried out.

Russia continued his childish refusal, which was only infuriating me more. It wasn't like Russia to not talk to me. We told each other everything. Out of all the countries in the whole world, Russia was the one I trusted and turned to the most, even more than my beloved Japan. And I thought he felt the same way about me. Unless…

"Is it me, aru?" I asked softly.

Russia hesitated for a moment and then gave me a defeated nod before burying his face in his hands. Stunned, I stood up and walked away from him, over towards his shrouded window. "Oh."

My head started to pound again and my stomach felt as if it were filled with poison. I placed a hand against my ancient heart; it was hammering my sad tune so strongly in my chest I was wondering if it were possible for it to give out due to strain. "I'm sorry, Russia, how did I hurt you, aru? What did I do, aru? Please, you must tell me, aru. Tell me what I can do to make this right, aru." I could feel myself panicking, but really, who could blame me? I just found out that my lover, the man I cared about the most, had been feeling destroyed for days _and it was my fault! _"Please, Ivan, talk to me, just this once, aru. Tell me what I can do to fix this, aru. Ivan…" my voice trailed off as I stifled a sob.

Dropping his hands, Russia threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "You didn't do anything, Yao," he said.

My head snapped over to face him. "Then why did you tell me that I hurt you, aru?" I demanded as I whipped away my tears furiously.

Russia sighed. "You misunderstood me; you haven't hurt me at all. How could you, Yao, you love me? And I love you, da. No, I'm not upset because of anything you did. What scares me is what might happen."

"What are you talking about, aru? What do you mean what might happen, aru?"

"This war is going to be big, the biggest the world has ever known. And here we are at the forefront of it. Now, I know I will make it through this; I am strong with a good army and General Winter backing me up. It's not me I'm worried about, Yao, it's you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Me, aru? Why are you worried about me, aru?"

"It's like you said, China, you're old. You're, what, three thousand, four thousand years old? That and you're not as strong as you used to be; look at you, you're so thin! You've been through a lot over your lifetime and this war is going to be huge. I just don't know if you're up for it."

My eyes narrowed with anger. How dare he question my importance, my strength, my will to fight? It was a loving thought, I knew, for him to be worried about me, but at the same time he was questioning my role as a country, my status as a nation. And all this was coming from my lover! That was what bothered me the most. "So you believe that I should step aside and let the future of the world be decided by you toddlers, aru?" I stated coldly.

"No! No, Yao, that's not what I want. I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to disappear."

I let out a hard laugh. "That's not true, aru. You've been trying to get me to 'become one with mother Russia' since we first met, aru."

"That's different."

"How, aru?"

"Because if you become one with me you might disappear but you'll at least be alive. You wouldn't die," Russia replied harshly.

It took me a second to process what he meant by this. "You think I will die, aru?" I asked.

His silence only confirmed my suspicions; that and the sudden shadow that crossed his handsome features as he looked down at his big feet. "Oh Ivan, aru," I muttered softly, crossing the room. I took his hands as he lifted his sad gaze to meet mine. "You shouldn't worry about me, aru. I have been around for four thousand years; one more war will not break me, aru. I am stronger than you give me credit for, aru. Besides, I have made it this far, aru."

Russia stood up and engulfed me into his arms, except it was me holding him, as he buried his face in my neck. "Things can change easily. Look what happened to the great Roman Empire, he just disappeared one day, and he thought he was invincible too," he muttered. "I don't know what I would do if Yao was to die."

I tightened my grip on him, my hands squeezing his back as I rested my cheek against his chest, listening to his steadily beating heart as he placed his chin on my head. "You will forget about me and move on, aru," I said firmly. "I refuse to cause you any more trouble, aru. But that does not matter because I will be fine, as will you, aru."

He moved his head; I could feel the slight stubble on his face scratch my forehead lightly. "Yao has had many close calls before," he commented.

I stiffened, that was true. It was creepy how much Russia knew about my past history, but then again, stalking me for years in a panda suit had to have given him an edge. "The past is past, aru. Besides, I have something now that I didn't have in the wars past."

Russia stepped back and looked into my eyes, though our arms were still interlocked with the others. "What is that, da?"

"I have you, aru," I remarked with a smile.

Satisfied and smiling again, Russia bent down and kissed me hard on the mouth. I felt my body respond to his touch. He rested me gently on the bed and followed me down, kissing every inch of visible skin that he saw, his hands holding my waist tightly. "Stay with me tonight, da?" he pleaded as he kissed my neck.

I brushed his cheek softly, enjoying seeing his eyes closing with pleasure. "Of course, aru," I replied. "Although we have to report to the meeting with the allies in a few hours, aru."

Grinning devilishly, he pinned me down. "I think we're going to be late," he growled into my ear, kissing me again.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this one! Please read and review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! Sorry for the lack of updates but I was on vacation and, unfortunately, that means limited time to write. But thanks for the great reviews! XD

Anyway, this is in Russia's point of view and keep watch on the dates! Read and review please! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Russia POV<strong>

September 9, 1939

The next day, China and I walked into the meeting hall-England insisted that there should be another meeting even though we just had one yesterday-in Moscow, since England also insisted that I should host this one. Even though it was supposed to be "my turn," my country was still a mess because of Germany's recent attacks. Plus I just didn't feel like hosting. It was days like this where I really tempted to punch England.

"Are you feeling up to this, aru?" China asked, looking up at me with his bright, brown eyes.

"Of course, da," I exclaimed. "I have to be here since I was roped into hosting it so I need to be ready, don't you think?"

"Um, I guess so, aru," China replied cautiously.

I nodded roughly in my cheerful state of irritation "But I think the real question is that Yao is okay to be here?"

Even though it didn't come out like I was concerned for China, he caught the seriousness behind my tone. His face instantly hardened and he rolled his shoulders back so he could maintain a confident stance. "Yes," China stated in a monotone voice that ended any other doubts that I had for his safety.

I smiled at his inspiring buoyancy and held the door to the meeting room open for him as he walked in with the poise of an emperor. However, the minute I followed him in, he stopped dead in his tracks, causing me to run into him and nearly knock him over. My first instinct was to ask him what was wrong but, as I heard the door click behind me, I followed his gaze I realized that I didn't need to.

All the other nations were gathered all around the room though they all gravitated towards the round table in the center. America was sharing some idea with Canada, who was nodding his head enthusiastically even though he looked bored; he was more excited that someone was actually conversing with him to comment on the absurdity of the topic. France was sitting in one of the chairs by the table reading some novel with a picture of two half naked people on the cover, smiling intently and burying on hand deeply into his lap. England was over by the right side of the room, as far away from France as possible, talking to Sealand. Unlike yesterday's meeting, however, he had decided to bring his colonies to take part in the discussion. While England was chatting to Sealand, Hong Kong was standing by himself with an expressionless look on his face.

"Ō, wǒ de shàngdì, aru," China breathed.

Upon hearing us enter, Hong Kong turned around in his curiosity to see who entered, his amber eyes widening in recognition as he met China's own brown orbs.

"Hong Kong, aru!" China cried, rushing over to his brother and pulling him into an embrace. Hong Kong scowled at the physical contact and awkwardly patted China on the back.

Releasing Hong Kong from his grip, China immediately knelt down to the smaller boy's height and brushed off his clothes and fixed his hair, scolding him in rapid Chinese before putting his hands on Hong Kong's shoulders with a satisfied smile. The gesture was so maternal that I let out a chuckle as China continued to talk to his little brother, his tone changing from rash to friendly without halting his speech.

"Can we start this thing already?" I heard America whine. "I've got places to be."

"Where would that be, mon cher? The nearest McDonolds?" France cracked with a smile.

Before America could retort, England intervened. "Yes, we should start this. Everyone come sit down. Sealand, Hong Kong, come," England ordered.

Sealand obediently followed with a grin and sat down with the other nations but Hong Kong hung back, staring into China's eyes so intensely that it made China grip onto his brother harder, their gazes never breaking away from the others. Their matching amber eyes plainly spoke a language that only they could understand, but their expressions said clearly, "I miss you."

"Hong Kong," England repeated, gesturing him to come over to the table.

The younger nations shoulder's dropped. Flashing an apologetic grimace to China, Hong Kong turned and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Sealand who started to babble to him mercilessly.

China could do nothing but stare blankly at his brother as he walked away from him. My heart went out to little China, who just knelt there pitifully. I walked over to him, grabbed his arm and helped him up, saying nothing to him, for what could I really say?

As we passed by England, China gaze quickly turned from sorrow to absolute hate as he flashed him a look of such pure rage that I was even intimidated by the little Asian man. I saw England pale slightly as he met China's blazed look with one of cool defiance.

"Can we start now?" America demanded.

England cleared his throat. "Yes, we should," he agreed, cocking one eyebrow arrogantly at China, causing the Asian to tremble with rage. Before China had a chance to lose his temper, I thrust him into the nearest empty chair and immediately took the seat next to him. "Let us start now, da," I insisted, glaring at all of them.

France started nodding vigorously at the coldness of my stare as little Sealand whipped his head from England and Hong Kong to China and me, the nervousness shown on his naïve face. America, oblivious to the growing tensions in the room, immediately stood up and sauntered over to the head of the table. "Everyone, I now declare myself the supreme head of all meetings because I'm the hero and the hero should be the leader," America babbled with a cocky grin.

There was an immediate uproar. "No bloody way in hell will I let that happen!" England objected.

"Why not?" America asked. "God, England, why do you always have to be such a prick?"

England flushed as France, China and I burst out laughing. "Shut up!" he ordered. He immediately rounded on us. "Do you all really think that _America_ should lead us?"

"Not at all," France giggled. "But I'd disagree with anything you propose."

England grimaced but gave a stiff nod. "As to be expected. What about you, Russia?"

"Me? Why, I think I should be the leader."

Blanching white, the rest of my comrades shivered slightly. "I think I like America better," France mumbled.

"I have an opinion," Canada piped up. No one but me seemed to hear him.

"And you, China?" England inquired.

China gave him another irritated glare. "Why not, aru? No one listens to what I have to say anyway."

While China and England stared each other down, sparks of anger flying between them, America gave a shout of glee. "Well I guess that settles it: I am the hero of the Allied Powers!"

After that, I just zoned out for the rest of the meeting. America began to rant about how they should build a giant robot dressed like a hero to infiltrate Germany's forces while England protested about how stupid the idea really was. Then, of course, France says something insulting to England, where England then proceeds to get into a fist fight with the flirtatious nation. America started telling me how his idea is the best and only way to get things done around here while I pretend to listen and nodded at all the right places. China, next to me, then mutters about how immature western nations are and tries to break up all the fighting with food. The quiet one, Canada, just sat there patiently and waited for the chance to speak while hugging his bear.

Finally, the meeting ended. "We'll pick up on this in exactly one week from today at Beijing," America declared.

My lover's head perked up at that. "Shouldn't you ask my permission before you decide something like that, aru?"

"Why? I am the hero and leader; I should decide where the meetings should be held."

"It's my house, aru!"

"Don't worry, mon cher, I can host it. There is no need for you to upset yourself," France offered China with a wink.

"No, no! I can handle it, aru."

"I know you can, China, but I would hate for you to strain your deliciously petite body on something as wasteful as a meeting."

"What does my body have to do with hosting a meeting, aru?"

Before I had a chance to thrash France's dirty head with my pipe, he stepped out of my range and gave China his most charming smile. "Nothing at all, but please let me do this. I insist."

China turned his head away out of embarrassment. "If you wish to take on that burden, I would greatly appreciate it, France, aru."

"So it's decided!" America yelled. "The next meeting will be one week from now at France's house in Paris. Meeting adjourned!"

As everyone stood up and started for the door, I looked around for France, wanting nothing more than to punch him after flirting with my lover, in front of me no less. Before I could find him, China's silhouette caught my eye, as it always did.

He was bending over and talking to Hong Kong, who stood expressionless as his big brother rambled, though I could tell that the little colony was happy to see China again by the way his eyes gleamed; it was a mirror to China's own.

"Hong Kong!" England called from the other side of the room, startling the brothers. "We're leaving."

Hong Kong nodded and made his way towards his master, only halting by China gripping onto his hand and pulling him back slightly, pain clear on his aging face. With the tiniest of smiles, the young nation bowed respectfully to his elder brother, causing China to repeat the gesture before engulfing him into a quick hug. As Hong Kong turned and followed England out of the room, China came over to me. "Are you ready to leave, aru?" he asked me.

"Da," I replied as I guided him out of the room.

As we exited the building, I caught sight of little Hong Kong and Sealand slide into a long black car. Fortunately, China didn't see them or else I would have been afraid for England. Seeing China's sad expression, I tried to engage him in conversation.

"Well, that didn't go too terribly," I started brightly. China looked at me like I had two heads.

"Not too terribly, aru?" China asked incredulously. "England and France kept bickering the whole time, America just rambled about these far-fetched plans that we all know would never work, and the other one, what's his name, didn't even participate; he just talked to his bear the whole time, aru. I don't even know what Sealand is doing there, for he isn't even a real country, aru. And Hong Kong…" he trailed off and stared off into the distance, lost in his own grief.

I stopped him in mid step and put an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm tenderly. "I know, da," I said softly.

Sighing, China nuzzled his face in my shoulder as I kissed the top of his head. "I hate England, aru," China stated flatly.

"Me too," I replied, squeezing his arm. "Maybe we could team up with France and castrate him in his sleep?"

China laughed softly, patted my chest gently and walk ahead of me to the car. I wondered if he realized that I wasn't joking.

"So what do you want to do for dinner, aru?" he asked me as we settled in my car. "I could make those vodka dumplings that you like so much."

Chuckling, I pulled away from the curb and sped towards China's house, ignoring the speed limit. "But Yao hates those."

"I don't mind making them, aru. Besides, I will make plain ones for myself."

"I don't Yao-Yao to strain himself."

"Why is everyone treating me like a porcelain doll today, aru?" China asked. "First France and now you; I am fine, aru, perfectly fine. Stop treating me like a little old man, aru."

"But Yao, you are a little old man."

With a mock scowl, China stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed good-naturedly. This was the China that I loved: the playful, nurturing, fun China that had disappeared when the war started. It was good to see him again. "Ivan, can we try to get home in one piece, aru?" he stated calmly.

I checked the speedometer, which read ninety miles per hour. "I just want to get to Yao's house as quickly as possible."

"Why the rush, aru? Are you that hungry?"

"Yes, but not for dinner," I replied with a flirtatious grin.

China blushed and, to my delight, gave me a provocative smile as well. "Maybe later, aru, after we eat. You may not need energy to go all night but I certainly do, aru."

I let out a surprised laugh as I pulled into China's driveway. "Whatever Yao says," I said, giving him a kiss on the mouth. As I pressed him against the seat, I could feel China's hand cup my face and pull me closer, sliding his tongue in and out of my mouth tauntingly. My hand glided across his face and traveled to his shiny, ebony hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. A deep rumbled echoed through his petite frame as he laughed at my enthusiasm beneath our entangled mouths and he pulled away. With a smile, China got out of the car and shut the door in my stunned face.

Opening my side of the door, I let out a breath of air while trying to calm my thudding heart. That little Asian knew exactly how to tease me; I probably would have killed him by now if I didn't find him so enchanting. It was no matter; I'll get him back later tonight. Locking the car, I followed China into the house and leaned against the door with a smile. "Yao-Yao is so delicious when he acts so mischievous."

"Out of the two of us, Ivan, I think you're the more mischievous one, aru," China replied as he flipped through his mail. "Can you put this in the kitchen, aru?" He handed me a letter absentmindedly and continued to stare at the stack of mail.

Once in the kitchen, I started at the letter China gave me nosily. It was a renewal of a subscription to Kitty Chan Magazine. Sighing, I placed the letter on the counter and shouted, "More Kitty Chan stuff, Yao, that's very manly."

From the other room, I heard a faint gasp and a sudden crash followed. "Yao?" I called, running out of the kitchen.

To my shock, China was leaning against the wall, clutching his heart with a letter crumpled in his shaking hand. "Yao!" I cried, dashing over to where my lover was barely standing. I caught him just before he collapsed onto the ground and cradled him in my arms as he trembled violently. "What is it? What happened, Yao?"

As his legs gave out, China slipped from my grasp slightly. I tightened my grip on him just to keep him standing. "Is is your heart?" I asked him, noting the way he kept a fist on his chest.

"N-no, aru," he let out through stuttering lips. His whole body seemed to spasm in my arms.

"What is it, then?" I demanded roughly, gathering him closer to me.

China rested his cheek against my chest. "I-it is Japan, aru. Japan has declared war on me!"

"What?" I said, astonished. China moaned and slid to the floor, dragging me with him, burying his face into my chest. "Where is the letter?" I stipulated.

China held a shaking hand out to me and I pried the paper out of his cold fingers, scanning over it. Sure enough, it was a declaration of war from the country of Japan to China. Even though I didn't understand a word of Chinese-or Japanese, since I wasn't sure which language it was written in-I knew what a declaration of was looked like, considering that I have written countless ones myself. "How could he do this to me, aru?" China moaned. "I am his brother, aru. I raised him, taught him, and helped him establish his own independent nation; why would he do this to me, aru?"

"It must mean war on all the Allied Powers," I commented.

Against my chest, China shook his head. "No! It says so right here, aru," he pointed to a part of the document. "Japan has only declared war on _me_, aru. It says nothing about the rest of the Allied Powers."

"Why would he just declare war on you? It makes no sense?"

"Kiku has issues with me that follow only his own agenda, aru," China mumbled. "He wants me out of the way, aru, so he can claim my lands for his own and spread his influence about all of the Pacific Orient."

Before I could say another word, China stood up. "Fine!" he cried wildly. "If a war is what Kiku wants, a war is what he will receive, aru! If he wants to end our good relations, our family ties, on something as petty as greed then I will comply, aru! From this day and forever, Honda Kiku and Wang Yao are no longer brothers, aru, so there will be no need to hold back!"

"Yao," I said softly, transfixed.

"I will fight my enemy to the death; it is something that I have lived by for thousands of years, aru. Even if this time the enemy is my brother it makes no difference, aru. But it is something that I have taught Kiku as well, aru. This will be a war to end all wars, aru, for neither of us will yield while the other remains!"

"Yao."

"I will not be defeated, aru!" China continued to scream. "If he thinks that I am an easy opponent he is mistaken, aru. I will fight him with everything I have got, aru!"

I waited until he was out of breath before standing up and engulfing him into my arms, him shuddering with emotions of rage and sadness. "Yao," I whispered. "I will stand by you."

"I will not be defeated, aru," he repeated, more to himself than to me.

Sense he refused to hug me back, I held onto him tighter. "No you won't. I won't let you be beaten."

"I need to be stronger, aru."

"You are very strong, da."

"I cannot lose, aru."

"We won't."

A sob managed to escape China as he pressed his face deeper into my chest. "Kiku, aru," China muttered softly, his voice cracking. I rubbed his back encouragingly.

"I love you, Yao," I said.

"Ivan," China murmured, slightly dazed, as if he had forgotten I was there. "We need to report this to the others, aru."

"Yes, my sunflower, but not tonight. Just rest now, for you will need your strength in the days to come, and I will stay with you tonight, da."

"Ivan."

"Da."

"I love you too."

Kissing the top of his head, I continued to hold China in my arms for a while longer as he began to realize what I have known all along: this war was bigger than what either of us expected. But China didn't dismay, as I had, instead I could tell he was growing more confident and determined. The Sick Man of Asia had died and now only he was rising up from the ashes; China, pure China, was on his way to becoming reborn.

* * *

><p>And my story is officially reaching its climax! =D But it's not over yet so please review! All critique, criticism and comments is welcome. Thanks!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Here's the next chapter. Please pay attention to the change of date.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>China POV<p>

January 1, 1942

It was a new year for some, mainly the European nations. A new year usually meant peace and goodwill to all, with the hope of passion and prosperity. Who would have known that this New Year would bring nothing even close to those ideals?

Almost three years have gone by since the start of this war. Many things have happened to us Allies, some good and some bad, though we have stayed strong. Through all this, it made me realize that Russia had been right all along; this war was nothing like we anticipated.

France was defeated. His country fell twelve days after Italy and Germany invaded his borders. Granted, he didn't really fight very well but it was still a tragedy to us all the same. Well, it was a tragedy to everyone but England, to whom France ran to for help and support, and was now sheltering him from Germany's influence, making their lives a living hell.

America decided to stop playing the neutrality game, though he was never really neutral to begin with, and actually enter the war after Japan decided to bomb one of America's harbors on Hawaii a few weeks ago. It was a blow to America physically and emotionally, for Japan had once been his friend and he couldn't believe that my brother would hurt him so badly. None the less, Japan had brought a world superpower into the war, and he came with a vengeance, bringing new weapons, money and manpower. I did not feel sorry for my brother at all, even though America's anger and hostility was aimed at him; Japan wanted America into this war, and now he'll come to regret it.

As for Russia, I never know which side he is on anymore. He helped Germany invade Poland-royally pissing the other Allies off- but then turned around and formed a military alliance with England against Germany. He makes peace pacts with Japan and Germany, but then breaks them. He only works to protect his own interests and doesn't care who he betrays or hurts, even if it is someone close to him.

"Yo, China!"

America's high pitched voice brought me out of my thoughts as he jogged over to where I stood, reviewing some of my older battle tactics in hope that they might be of use to us. "America, aru," I acknowledged in greeting.

Panting-he was very much out of shape-he crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you do something about your boyfriend? He's been really pissing us off lately," America stated bluntly.

With a sigh, I closed the manila folder that I was holding and turned to face him. "I have told you all once before, I have no control over what Russia's behavior, aru. If he is angering you, aru, I would suggest you take it up with him."

"Yeah, but he's really crossed a line this time."

"What did he do now, aru?"

"I overheard him telling Lithuania about how his boss wants him to become 'friends' with Italy."

My blood ran cold and I clenched the folder in my hand. "You are certain of this, aru?"

"Yeah, so England thinks that you should talk to him," America said.

Ordinarily, I would've just shrugged it off and told those childish nations to handle it, but this time it concerns all of us. If Russia decides to become partners with Italy, then that means that he would be working with Germany and Japan as well, considering how close they are as allies. Just the thought of Russia as part of the Axis, fighting against him, made me sick. "Where is he, aru?" I asked coldly.

"Uh, I think he's at his house," America replied, pointing in the opposite direction of Russia's home.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I thanked America and headed towards my car, started it, and sped to Russia's house. It wasn't very far, thankfully, and I have traveled that road to him many times, for either business or pleasure, so I got there in very little time.

Locking my vehicle behind me, I briskly walked up the path to Russia's door and knocked. A few seconds later, Estonia answered, his face growing pale as he saw me. "C-China," Estonia gasped.

I pushed past him and slammed the door. "Where is Russia, aru?" I asked in a very serious tone.

"I-in the c-conservatory," the trembling nation replied. Thanking him, I trudged towards the brightly lit room and stood in front of the doorway.

They didn't see me come in; their backs were turned as Russia was showing Italy his sunflowers, the ignorant nation's face lit up with delight. Russia was smiling, though I couldn't tell if the smile as genuine, and Italy beamed back, too naive to know to be afraid of the Russian. Russia said something and Italy laughed, with Russia clapping him on the back. Swallowing my rage, I cleared my throat, causing them to turn around. Russia's smile was immediately wiped off his face. "China," he muttered softly, turning his violet eyes at me.

"Ve, China had come to play with us!" Italy shouted with joy as he ran over to me. "Russia was just showing me his sunflowers; have you seen them, China?"

"Yes, I have, aru," I replied, staring Russia down.

"It is so good to see you again," Italy said happily, gesturing wildly with his hands as he talked. "After this whole war is over, you must come see me sometime, ve."

"Sure, Italy, that would be nice, aru," I replied absentmindedly. "Russia, can I speak to you alone, aru?"

Without waiting for his reply, I turned and walked away, towards his study. By the sounds of the heavy footsteps behind me, I knew that Russia was following me there. I waited patiently as Russia closed the thick door behind him, and only spoke when I heard the click that said that the door was shut. "What do you think you are doing, aru?" I hissed at him.

"China, you don't understand; it's not what it looks like," Russia whined.

"Really, aru? Because to me it looks like you are conversing with the enemy, aru."

"My boss ordered me to set up good relations with Italy. None of it was my idea."

"This is me you are talking to, remember, I know that you have influence over your boss, aru."

"No I don't; not much, anyway."

I turned away from him. "So what's next, aru? Are you going to switch sides, aru?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You are with Italy, aru, and in doing so you are betraying our allies and our cause! Is that your wish, Ivan, to join the Axis Powers, to stab us in the back, aru?"

"No! I would never do that. Is that really what you think, Yao; that I would turn on you?" Russia asked, hurt.

The pain in his voice was so evident but I swallowed my pity. "I don't know what to think anymore, aru," I admitted. "One moment you swear that you are with me and the next I catch you meeting with Italy, aru. Which side are you on, aru?"

"Yours, Yao, always yours," Russia said as we wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I rested the back of my head against his chest, forgetting that I was supposed to be angry at him. "Italy's boss told mine that he wanted to meet with me, possibly to forge an alliance; I don't know. I did this out of courtesy, but we do not plan on creating ties with Italy. This was our first and last meeting, da."

"Why didn't you tell me this before, aru?"

"So I could prevent this from happening, Yao. I knew that you would get upset and confront me, and for no reason. Why are you so unhappy, Yao? I have given you no reason to doubt me."

"You have given me every reason to doubt you, aru," I retorted, pulling away from his embrace. "You meet with other nations in secret and break treaties, aru. You attacked Poland, Russia!"

"Ok, I'll admit that I shouldn't have done that," Russia relented. "But you don't understand how big I am, Yao, how much territory I control. I have to do what I can to keep it and keep people under control. How do you think I feel knowing that Germany is attacking my borders and stealing land from me?"

"The same that I feel knowing that Japan is occupying my lands, aru," I snapped. "We are in the same situation, Ivan, but I still know where my loyalties lay, aru."

With a tremendous sigh of reluctance, Russia nodded. "You are right, Yao, da. I'm sorry. From now on, I won't meet with the Axis Powers. You won't have to doubt me anymore."

I crossed my arms over my chest and he engulfed me into a hug, pressing me against him. "Just promise that Yao won't leave me," he murmured.

My stern face softened and I shyly rested my head on his shoulder. "Yes, aru," I promised, silently praying that he would give me no reason to break that promise.

He tilted my face up and kissed me sweetly on the mouth, breaking away with a smile. "Shouldn't we be having make-up sex now, da?"

I hit him on his heavily padded shoulder. "I am beginning to think you really are crazy, aru," I said, scowling.

Russia laughed and gathered me into his arms, opening the study door. "Da, I am only crazy about my Yao-Yao," he replied brightly as he pushed my through the threshold.

"Latvia!" Russia cried, causing the little nation to jump at the sound of his voice. "Please tell Italy that I have an emergency to attend to and escort him out."

"Y-yes, Russia," Latvia squeaked as he rushed to do his master's bidding.

His smile growing larger, Russia turned back to me. "I will take you home, da."

"You really shouldn't scare them like that, aru," I scolded as slid into the driver's seat of my car.

Shrugging, Russia sat down in the passenger's spot and closed the door as I pulled away from the curb, driving home. "How did you know I was meeting Italy today?"

"America told me, aru. He said that he overheard you talking with your boss about it, aru."

Russia nodded, but I saw him reach for his pipe and stroke it, knowing that he was possibly making a mental note to "deal with" America later. "How are you planning to get back to your house, Ivan, sense technically you aren't taking me home, aru?" I asked him curiously.

"I thought that I would spend the night with Yao. It's been so long sense I've had any private time with him," Russia answered with a wink.

I scowled and bit my lip to hide my smile. "How about you stay for dinner and we'll see where it goes from there, aru," I suggested.

"Da. I'll take what I can get," Russia said with a smile as we pulled up at my house.

We exited the car and made our way to my front door, Russia taking my hand and giving it a soft squeeze as we did so. Even though I technically was still angry and distrustful towards him, my heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the polite touch. I put the key into the lock and turned it, not an easy thing to do with one hand, while Russia pulled the door open for me. We didn't even have enough time to cross the threshold or even turn on the light before a shadowy figure jumped out at us.

"ANIKI!" a voice screamed out as I was tacked onto the ground.

"Yong Soo!" I cried out in shock as I attempted to push him off of me. "What on earth are you doing here, aru?"

"Aniki, help me! Please protect me, Aniki!" Korea cried as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I'll protect you, Yong Soo, just get off of me, aru," I said, trying to sit up, but the weight of him kept me down.

"I am so afraid, Aniki, please let me claim your breasts for comfort," Korea said as he started to grope me.

"Aiyah! Let go of me, aru!" I shouted as I finally managed to push my brother off of me.

Russia, who had his pipe out, continued to glance from Korea to me, and back again, his head turning from side to side. "Yao, what is going on?" he asked cautiously.

"I have no idea, aru," I replied as I stood up and brushed myself off. "Yong Soo, I'm happy that you finally decided to visit, why are you here, aru?"

Korea, sitting cross-legged on the ground, looked vulnerable as he met my eyes sadly. "I am so afraid, Aniki, please protect me! I don't want to be taken over by Japan, da-ze!"

I nodded, understanding, and put and arm around my little brother, the only family I had left. "I won't let that happen, aru."

In my arms, Korea burst into tears and buried his head into my shoulder. "B-but, Hong Kong was stolen from you, Aniki, and then was stolen from England by Japan, da-ze. What if Japan takes me too?"

I winced at Korea's reminder about our youngest brother. Last year, on December eighth, Japan invaded and fought England for Hong Kong. Japan won, causing England to relinquish control of Hong Kong to Japan. It was a hard loss for us Allies, especially England, who had lost another territory, but this time to the hands of our enemy, not to a revolution. Even though I knew that England did fight, I never forgave him for losing my baby brother. Now I mourned Hong Kong, knowing that I would never regain ownership of him as long as Japan controlled him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Russia close the door and lean against it, putting his pipe away when he realized that there was no danger. I gathered my little brother closer and rested my cheek against the top of his dark hair. "It will never happen, aru. I may have lost our brother, but I will not lose you too, aru. You are safe here, Yong Soo, I will do everything in my power to protect you, aru."

Through his teary amber eyes, he managed to give me his large boyish grin. "Thank you, Aniki," he murmured as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I smiled, happy to at least have one of my brother's on my side. That is, until I felt myself being violated. "Yong Soo!"

"Aniki's breasts are so much fun to play with," he exclaimed as he continued to grope me.

Before I had a chance to yell at him, Russia's pipe came down on Korea's head with a thunk. "Hey! Aniki, that big man hit me!" Korea scowled as he rubbed his head.

"Russia, can you please not try and harm my brother, aru," I asked in a stern voice, however, I gave my lover a sly grin over Korea's head.

Russia smirked at me childishly and put his pipe away, whistling walked into the kitchen, probably in search of Vodka. It was moments like these that made me remember why I loved that man. Trying not to let my pleasure show, I pulled Korea off the couch. "Come on, let's go up to your room and get you settled, aru," I suggested.

With a grin, Korea bounded after me. After showing him to his old room, we went back downstairs and I made fried rice with bok choy for dinner while Russia tried multiple times to pour vodka on it. Korea, meanwhile, kept pointing to various things in my kitchen and insisting that he invented them, while I argued otherwise. When he didn't get his way, my brother would sneak up from behind and grab my chest, causing either Russia or I to pull him away.

After we ate, the three of us sat and drank tea while we looked up at the night sky, just talking about anything but the war. What really kept the conversation going was Korea stating how he invented the stars in the sky and, after getting so fed up with him, Russia chasing him around the yard with his pipe. I just sat and smiled, sipping my tea, feeling lighter than air.

When it got very late, I took Korea upstairs and tucked him in like I used to when he was a child. I said goodnight and, as I started down the stairs, I realized how this night was one of the best that I've had since Japan left me and this whole war had started. My house was no longer empty and my lover was still on my side. I was far from content, but there was a small void in my heart that had been filled.

Russia was sitting on the couch, drinking vodka straight out of the bottle as he waited for me. When he saw me enter the first floor, he smiled and put the bottle down on the table. Standing up, he enveloped me into his arms. "You look happy, da," he said in my ear.

"It just feels good to be needed again for something other than an ally in wartime, aru," I replied.

Russia rubbed my back sensually. "He is very annoying."

"Yes he is, aru. But please understand, Ivan, I have lost two brothers and a sister; Yong Soo is the only family I have left, aru. And at the moment we both need each other; he needs me for protection, I need him to care for, aru. It gets very lonely sometimes, aru, and now that he is here I get to feel useful again."

His hands traveled to my waist and he pulled me closer. "I had no idea that Yao felt like that," he muttered.

I smiled and touched his cheek. "It's alright, aru; no one does. But now I feel as if I have a chance to redeem myself for losing Hong Kong by protecting Korea, aru."

Russia closed his eyes and sighed. "We will get him back for you, China," he said firmly.

But I knew that he wouldn't. As much as he wanted to say that to make me happy, I knew that he couldn't. I nodded and buried my head into his scarf and Russia, thinking that I was pleased, started humming a song in Russian and rocking me while I willed my tears not to fall.

* * *

><p>Ayiah! I love Korea! XD I hoped you liked this chapter. Any form of critique is welcome so please review! Thanks!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! As requested, here's the next updated chapter. I hope you like what I have so far.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Russia POV<p>

The soft material of the pansy colored seat cushion sunk lower into the chair as I sat down gingerly and took a sip of the copper brown tea that swam in the delicate china cup. My amethyst eyes meticulously studied the shiny blue floral design that encircled rim of the shimmery white porcelain cup. Though the warm liquid didn't have any vodka in it, it was still surprisingly good. This European stuff was quite different than the tea that my China usually served in his home in Asia.

China. If he knew I was here, he would kill me. Or at least attempt to. And knowing him, he'd have a good shot at succeeding, especially when you factored in his martial art skills and fetish for hitting people with woks. My heart warmed at the thought of China slamming people's skulls with his trusted cooking utility.

"Is the tea to your liking, Mr. Russia?"

My eyes quickly switched from the blue of the cup to the soft forest green eyes of the lady before me. "Da," I replied easily. "Thank you very much."

Hungary smiled and strolled over to the window, pulling back the curtains some in an attempt to let in more light. "Mr. Austria will be along in a minute. I believe that he is discussing some details with Mr. Germany, and you know how countries can disagree!" She laughed heartily as I smiled, but I did not fail to notice how she didn't mention what the details were about.

Tossing her long, wavy brown locks, she went away from the window and stood next to the coffee table, hands tucked behind her back. I took a gulp of tea and continued to stare at her. "You can sit if you want," I commented.

"Thank you, but I will later," she replied politely. I nodded and leaned back against the pink, floral cushion, farther away from her.

Unlike the traditional maid's outfit that she normally sported, Hungary wore her dark green military garb, complete with the matching beret. The medals from her previous wars shone in the sunlight as she stood proudly. Despite her pretty appearance, she had a slightly intimidating military stance. It was a good thing I wasn't easily daunted.

"So, how long do I have to wait to meet with Austria?" I asked. "I am very busy and in a slight hurry, as you can imagine."

She nodded. "I understand entirely. And I do apologize for making you wait for so long." Though her words were sincere, her face showed no sign of apology.

"Has Austria been very busy lately?"

To my surprise, Hungary's face fell from her daunting gaze to a look of sheer worry. "Yes," she admitted. "Ever since this war started, the stress has been piling up on poor Mr. Austria. He never seems to be able to rest and it makes him very irritable as of late. Though he is too proud to admit it, but my dear husband is weary of working for this war."

It was funny to me, to hear Hungary call Austria her husband, when their marriage had dissolved shortly after the First World War. Even though they were technically no longer joined, it was no secret to the world nations that Austria and Hungary were still a couple; the pair still referred to each other as "wife" and "husband." They may not be together as the world nations Austria and Hungary, but Roderich Edelstein and Elizabeta Hédeváry were very much still in love and remained linked by that passion between them.

That moment, a very noble looking, but weary, Austria strolled into the room. At the sight of me, he and Hungary exchanged a look that was unreadable to me, but it explained everything to them. Austria then put on a very fake smile and walked over to me. "Russia, what a pleasant surprise," he exclaimed smoothly, reaching out his hand for me to shake. With a smile as false as his, I gripped it firmly.

Calmly, he took a seat in the stiff armchair across from me after taking a cup of tea and placing it on his lap. Hungary, like a faithful servant, went and stood behind Austria's chair. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked me.

"I would like to speak to you about a matter that greatly concerns me. Alone, if you don't mind," I added, looking at Hungary as she gripped the top of Austria's chair.

Hesitantly, Austria responded, "Of course." He turned around and addressed his lover. "Do you mind giving us a moment alone, dear?"

Though Hungary's face remained impassive, her eyes betrayed her worry and fear, which she had every right to have. She and Austria stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, having their own telepathic conversation. Finally, Hungary broke eye contact. "Of course," she replied, casting an icy look at me. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Austria nodded and watched her leave, only turning back to me when he heard the door click shut. "She is very devoted," I observed.

"Yes she is," Austria agreed. We drank our tea in silence for a while until Austria spoke up. "So what is this matter that concerns you, Russia?" he asked.

I swallowed hard; if China had any idea of the favor that I was about to ask of Austria, our enemy, I would be pushing up daisies in a matter of seconds. "I wished to discuss the occupancy of a territory of your ally's: Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong?" Austria said, surprised. "Why does he concern you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Austria's sudden smile of realization silenced me. "Ah, I see now," Austria said. "China."

"Hong Kong is China's brother," I stated flatly. "And has no business being under Japan's control."

"Hong Kong is Japan's brother as well," Austria said. "All these Asian nations seemed to have developed family ties among themselves."

I allowed my irritation to shine through, causing Austria to stiffen. "Hong Kong is innocent in all of this," I said. "He is just a kid, not even really a nation at all. We believe that it would be in his best interests to be returned to his precedent guardian." I almost said "rightful guardian" but I didn't want to hurt my chances even more.

"Who is 'we'?" he asked. "China and you?"

"The Allied Powers," I corrected him, losing my patience. Why was this so difficult?

With a sigh, Austria put his cup on the table before him and crossed his legs regally. "I know why you came here, Russia, and I admire your reason, but I don't think you can get your way in this."

"Oh do you?" I asked with a menacing grin, standing up with my water pipe in my hand.

Austria jumped up in fear and stuck his hands out. "Let me explain!" he begged. "Japan has a blood claim to Hong Kong to be a guardian just like China does. Japan also has gained control over most of the Pacific Orient, which makes people less likely to challenge such a powerful nation. And, from a military standpoint, occupying Hong Kong means a direct link into China's lands, making it easy to attack."

"Da, but Hong Kong is China's," I persisted.

The pompous nation took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, which would be considered bold except he was trembling. "As ironic as this may sound, considering my position in this conflict, I truly do admire and respect China. However, I believe the best way to win this territory back is through force, not from negotiation."

"That's a funny thing to say, coming from you," I remarked. "You always seem so afraid to engage in mortal combat; doesn't your 'wife' always protect you in battle?"

Austria frowned, his dark eyebrows crinkling over his spectacles. "I am not afraid of war! I would never run away from a challenge!"

I giggled, causing the proud nation to give me a quick over the shoulder glare. "And Hungary is a very strong and independent woman; how she chooses behave is her choice, as long as no embarrassment befalls on myself, of course." To my surprise, his face seemed to soften at the mention of Hungary. "Elizabeta is so vivacious. Who am I to take that away from her?"

I raised my confused eyebrows at the sudden love struck tone as he shook his head. "Anyway, the point is, there is nothing that I or Hungary can do about the situation with Hong Kong. If you are so determined, I would go and talk to either Germany or Italy and see if either of them could persuade Japan to relinquish control of Hong Kong back to China. Though, I would highly doubt that Japan would give him back."

Personally, I agreed with him; if I were Japan I wouldn't give Hong Kong back either. What I had hoped was that I could intimidate, or beat the stuffing out of, Austria and Hungary until they said they would get him back. But at Austria's words, I knew that my cause was lost. I was too stubborn to even consider going to my worst enemies houses to beg for Hong Kong's return and there was no way in hell that I would go see Japan after what he did to China, unless it was to kill him.

"I am curious on why you came here at all, Russia," Austria commented, pouring more tea for himself before offering some to me, which I declined. "You are not a stupid man, even though there are many to contradict me. You must've known that there was no hope in retrieving Hong Kong, so why did you come?"

For love of China, I nearly blurted out, but years of steady discipline held my tongue and kept the poker face that I wore. "Diplomacy, economics, as well as to assist an ally in a time of war," I responded.

Austria nodded, convinced for as far as I could tell. "These are troubled times that we live in," he said. "I pray for when we could once again achieve peace."

As a man who was hardened by the cruelness of General Winter's wrath, I found the idea of peace to be unsettling. "You seem to be on the side for war, da."

He scoffed at that, taking a gulp of tea. "It was my lovely wife's idea to join this. I detest war, it's so barbaric. All of the fighting and bloodshed; it's so uncivilized!" He grimaced at the thought. "I believe there are more civilized ways to deal with conflict, via negotiation rather than guns."

I nodded, not agreeing with him for a minute. Tucking my water pipe into my massive coat, I glanced over at Austria. "Well, if you can't get me what I want I suppose that I should leave now," I said, making my way towards the door, angry over the extreme waste of my time.

"Of course," Austria said, flustered. "If you need anything, Russia, feel free to call on me."

It was still him being polite, but the words were hollow with no meaning to them, and we both knew it. For a minute there our gazes locked, both of our amethyst eyes bearing into the others, understanding. "Da," I replied shortly as I walked past him and shut the door.

Outside, I nearly ran into Hungary as she hovered outside the doorway. "Oh, Mr. Russia, I didn't see you there," she exclaimed, startled. "Is Mr. Austria-"

"Your 'husband' is alright, if that is what you were wondering," I stated flatly. "Though you two should consider yourselves lucky that I don't smash your heads in for denying me what I want."

To my great pleasure, she paled at the thought and stumbled in her next words, "I-I am sorry," she said, bowing her head, though I could feel her anxiety fill the room.

"Tell me," I demanded. "Why did you join the Axis Powers? All the nations were shocked that you of all people would side with Germany. And after what he did to your country, why would you side with him?"

She raised her head, defiance in her green eyes and fear in her voice. "I don't-"

"Was it your friendship with Prussia? Did that make you side with his brother? Or was it that you have no money? No, it was because you want to become a superpower again. Da, that must be it!" I shouted.

"No!" Hungary exclaimed, finding her voice. "No! It's not about Prussia or money or even my own power. You know nothing, Mr. Russia, so don't assume you know my reasons by my actions."

An icy chill blew through the room by my insidious smile. The young woman shivered and stepped away. "I didn't join into this war for my own vendetta, Mr. Russia. I joined because Germany planned to annex Austria, and I couldn't let that happen. I would rather him and his lands become pawns in Germany's plan then to watch him disappear forever, which is why I became Germany's ally. I knew that I could protect Austria as Germany's partner rather than as his enemy."

That made me freeze in my tracks. I stared at Hungary in shock. "You joined the Axis to protect Austria, da?"

"I joined because of my love for Mr. Austria," Hungary confirmed. "I couldn't let him disappear, not for anything. I love him and I would do anything in my power to protect him, even if it means making an enemy of me and betraying my friends."

"Does Austria know of all of this?" I asked, bewildered.

She sighed. "I'm sure he does, he's not stupid. He knows that there's a reason why Germany keeps him around, but he doesn't question why. All he does is try and be as useful as possible to the Axis just in case they decide that I am not enough reason to keep him."

For a moment, I started to view Hungary in a different light. It was true that she was never my biggest fan and I was not hers, but what she was doing here was so pure that I couldn't help but admire her for it. She was a manipulative woman, for sure, a false girl who said one thing while her face showed another. She was a dangerous woman, with a strong will and a heavy frying pan. She was as opposite as Austria as anyone could ever imagine, him being so conserved and proper while she was untamed and outspoken. But no one could deny the love that she held for him. Anyone could say what they wanted about her and him, but they couldn't say that they weren't smitten with each other. "You would sacrifice yourself for Austria," I said, amazed and yet somehow touched.

"Everybody has to make sacrifices," she responded. "Mine just happens to be more substantial than most."

"And you don't have a problem with this?"

She shrugged. "I do what I have to do. You would do that same for China," she pointed out.

Yes I would. I would give anything and everything to keep China safe and protected, without hesitation or doubt. Suddenly, Hungary's sacrifice didn't seem so outlandish anymore. I nodded, "I would do anything to keep China safe and protected, no matter the action or cost."

Hungary put her hand on the door, where Austria still remained inside, probably scared out his wits. She gazed at me over her shoulder before turning the knob. "Every action has a consequence," she stated. "That is the nature of war and of life. I just pray that your actions won't cost you anything that you can't afford to lose."

* * *

><p>Besides ChinaxRussia, HungaryxAustria are my favorite paring so I just had to include them in this story. =D<p>

Stay tuned for some more new pieces. Hope you liked what you read. Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
